Behind The Lion King
by Rusher Wolf
Summary: Every wondered how Nala and Simba met? How pridelanders lived under Scar's rule or Simba's life with Timon or Pumbaa? But most of all...why was Scar so jelous? Well I will tell you from the birth of Mufasa and Taka to the birth of Kiara and Kovu's cubs. For this is behind the Lion King!
1. Three New Heirs

**AN: I don't where this idea came from it just popped up. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing but the plot and OCs. Everything else belongs to Disney.**

The sun rose high over the green plains of the African savannah. Giving light for all creatures, great and small. Some stayed in the shadows as the others made a terk to a large mountain structure that stud in the middle of the land. The sun lit up the rock where a large golden lion with a sleek black mane stud as his emerald green eyes looked over his kingdom. A purple hornbill flew to the peak and bowed. The lion dipped his head as some of the animals parted to let a mandril through. The lion smiled once the primate climbed up.

"Rafiki, I'm glad you came"

The mandrill smiled, "Who else will come do de ceremony who the next rulers"

The lion nodded and turn to walk towards a cave where a brown lioness with reddish brown eyes laid with three cubs in her forepaws. One cub was golden like the sun, the second was golden too but a little dull. The last cub was brown like its mother. Rafiki smiled before performing the ceremony. But breaking a fruit and spreading it on the cubs' heads. This is a sign that that are blessed and will be protected. Next he sprinkled dust on the cubs before picking up the first golden cub. He didn't have to pick up the others, since they wasn't first born. Once back at the peak, the mandrill thrust the cub in the air for all the animals to see. The elephants trumpeted, the herd animals stomping as the monkies cheered. As a sun beam shined down the animals bowed, one by one.

-X-

In the cave after the ceremony laid the Lion Queen with her three cubs in her paws.

"What are their names?" Asked a creamy yellow lioness with brown eyes

"The oldest is Mufasa, the second is Amelia and the last is Taka"

The creamy yellow lioness made a sink face. "Are you sure Uru?"

Uru sighed, "Its Ahadi's doing. The king chooses the names"

The lioness sighed before looking at her side where two dark cream cubs laid asleep.

"You miss him, don't you Leila"

Leila nodded as tears stream down her face. "Safi looks so much like him"

Uru nuzzled her friend, "He's stupid for leaving. But don't worry, I'm here. I'll help you the best I can. I'm sure Ahadi will too"

"You bet I will" said the golden lion walking in the cave giving his mate a nuzzle before nuzzling his friend, "We're here for you"

Leila smiled at her friends, "Thank you"

Just then the purple hornbill came flying the cave.

"King Ahadi!"

Ahadi looked at his majordomo with concern. "What is it, Zuzu?"

"Hyenas are hunting in the kingdom!"

Ahadi sighed before looking at his mate. Who gave him a small nuzzle.

"Be careful"

Ahadi nuzzled back, "I will" then he looked at Zuzu, "Lead the way"

The bird nodded before taking off with Ahadi following.


	2. Issues

**AN: I'm got you're interested CSIMentalistTLK lover. See the first chapter for disclaimer. I also don't own Bianca but her design. Here's chapter two, enjoy!**

Mufasa woke to a paw nudging him. The golden prince blinked his reddish brown eyes open to see his father looking down on him.

"Come, I want to show you something"

Mufasa nodded and followed the golden king to the cave entrance before stopping.

"What about Amelia and Taka?"

"I'll show them later"

Mufasa looked at his siblings one last time before following his father. The golden cub followed Ahadi to the top of Pride Rock where the sun just started to rise.

"Wow"

Ahadi smiled down at his son. "I said the same thing when your mother showed me" the golden lion looks out towards the kingdom, "One day, Mufasa I won't be here. But you will rise as the new king"

Mufasa looked from the lands to his father, "What about Amelia and Taka?"

"They will be princess and prince of the Pride lands. Your advisors"

Mufasa looked unsure before continuing to watch the sun rise.

-X-

"Hey Safi, Sarafina" smiled a dull golden cub with green eyes

"Hi Amelia" said two dark cream cubs

One dark cream cub with a rich brown tuff with blue eyes looked around before looking at the princess.

"Where's Mufasa?"

"Dad is showing him the kingdom" said a brown cub with green eyes

Amelia sighed before looking at the cream twins.

"Taka thinks Mufasa is dad's favorite"

"That's absurd"

Every looked to see a pale dark tan cub with a darker brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes.

"Who asked you Mila"

Mila smiled at the brown prince, "Just stating facts. I mean, King Ahadi loves all of you"

Taka rolled his green eyes, "Well if he loves all of us then why did he just take Mufasa"

"Taka, Mufasa's the future king...he's to have his lessons with dad"

"Whatever" growled Taka before stalking off

"He has mental issues" whispered Safi

Sarafina glared while Amelia and Mila giggled.

-X-

A light cream, almost white lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes, laid in some tall grass. On her sides were Uru and Leila, in front of them was a herd of antelope. Uru looked at the light cream lioness and nodded. The light cream lioness nodded before stalking forward. Once a couple few away, she gave chase. Soon Leila joined her side, they were just about to pounced when a cry reach her ears. The light cream lioness stopped and looked to the sound.

"Bianca!"

The light cream lioness looked to see a not pleased queen.

"What was that!"

"I'm sorry, Uru I heard..." Bianca stopped when she heard it again

Uru and Leila shared looks before watching their friend run off. With a sigh they followed her. Once at their friend's side, they gasped at what she found.


	3. Mirage and Hyenas

**AN: Well CSIMentalistTLK lover**

**my trusted viewer, you just have to continue to read. Here's chapter three!**

"Leila, go get Rafiki"

The creamy yellow lioness nodded before running off. Uru and Bianca looked back at the sight. A light beige lioness with dark brown earrims laid on her side unconscious. Not far was a dark beige cub with dark brown earrims and orange eyes, crying her little heart out.

"Hyenas" the brown queen growled

Soon Rafiki came with Leila, who went right ahead and checked the lioness over. When he looked up the lionesses' fears were confirmed.

"Is my mommy going to be ok"

Bianca walked over to the cub and pulled her close.

"I'm afraid not, little one"

The cub cried harder as she sobbed. "What's going to happen to me then?"

Bianca looked at Uru, who nodded before looking at the cub. "I will. Can you tell me your name"

The cub nodded and said "Sarabi"

-X-

"Hi Muffy" smiled Mila once the golden prince walked over

Mufasa rolled his eyes before walking over to his spot next to Mila's rock, where she's lying on now.

"How was the lesson?" Amelia asked

"It was fun...I still wish you and Taka was there"

Mila smirked, "You hear that, Muffy was disappointed his sister and brother wasn't with him"

Safi laughed, "I told you Taka has some mental issues"

Mufasa raised an eye brow, "Why you say that"

"He was going on about how you're your dad's favorite" sighed Sarafina her apple green eyes on the prince

"What make him think that!?"

Safi looked at his friend and smirked "Mental issues"

Sarafina face-pawed her face as the other cubs giggled.

-X-

"Why can't I be king! I mean...just because he's the oldest he gets the throne! So not fair!"

"Hey!"

Taka looked and saw two hyena pups. One was a female with a black bangs and yellow eyes and the other was male with yellow eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you going to tell?" Asked the male pup

Taka shook his head, "No. You don't seem to be harming anyone"

"Nah, we were scouting for lions so our mom could go hunting. Since we don't have food or anything" said the female pup

"Well your secret is safe with me. I'm Taka by the way"

"You mean Prince Taka as in his mighty highness' son" started the female pup

"The future king!" The male pup finished

Taka sat and growled "I'm not the future king! My brother is!"

"Well you should be king...and we can help you"

Taka looked interested, "Really"

"Yeah, yeah we have a lion staying there already"

"Ed!" The female pup snarled before hitting the pup in the back of his head

"Hmm. Could you take me?"

The pups looked at each other before looking at the prince. "Sure" they said in usion

Taka smiled before getting up and following them.

"So what are you're names?"

"I'm Shenzi and this is my little brother Edward, but I call him Ed"

Taka nodded and continued following the pups to their home, the _Elephant Grave Yard_.


	4. It Starts

**AN: You're right CSIMentalistTLK lover, is was nice for Bianca to take in Sarabi. But it will bring more drama later on. Enjoy chapter four!**

"Where is my food" growled a dark brown lion with a rusty dark red mane and reddish brown eyes

"Khofu, I told you. I sent Shenzi and Edward out to make sure..."

"Yeah. Why is it taking so long"

"Shouldn't you be thinking on how to take over the Pride Lands" snarled a red-brown hyena

The grey hyena glared as she growled, "Esaac!"

"No Rudo, he's right" said the lion

Just then Shenzi and Edward walked over with Taka.

"Shenzi what is the meaning of this!" Rudo growled at her daughter

"Mom, I know but listen. He Prince Taka"

Khofu's eyes lit up as he looked at Taka.

"So you're Uru's son"

"Who are you?" Taka asked looking up at the lanky lion, who had a scar on his shoulder and back hip

Khofu smirked, "Why I'm your mother's brother"

Taka's eyes widen, "I didn't know mom had a brother"

"Well of course not...she did take my throne, so of course she wouldn't tell her cub about her brother"

"Actually its cub_s_"

"How many?"

"Three. I'm the youngest"

"Ah, reminds me of well...me!" Growled Khofu

Taka looked up at his uncle who laid down pulled him close.

"I deserve to be king! Uru didn't even want the throne!"

Taka's eyes widen as he growled, "Neither does Mufasa!"

Khofu smirked at his nephew, "Stick with me, I can make you king"

-X-

The sun had started to set when the cubs started their terk home. Mufasa and Amelia was stopped by Ahadi before they got to Pride Rock.

"Where's Taka?"

Amelia shrugged, "He ran off earlier today"

Ahadi sighed, "I want to show you all something. I guess I have wait till you all are here"

Amelia and Mufasa shared looks before looking at their father.

Ahadi smiled, "Come. I'm sure your mother has caught something nice"

The prince and princess beamed before following their father up the rocky steps.


	5. Remembering the Past

**AN: Well CSIMentalistTLK lover to be honest, I didn't actually plan who the lions was, it just came. But Taka will be shaping up into Scar soon. I don't own Jolina or Kanala, but you already know that.**

When Taka return to the cave he was greeted by an old brown lion with a darker brown mane and blue eyes.

"Taka, where were you? We were worried about you"

Taka scoffed, "No one cares about the runt so why should they worry"

"Taka, that's not true and you know that! Uru and Ahadi loves you all equally"

"Grandpa, do you really believe that?"

The lion looked at his grandson with shock before sighing, "Your uncle told my father those same words"

Taka was glaring at the stone floor under him before looking up at the ex king.

"I remember when your mother and him was born...like feels like yesterday"

_~Flash Back~_

_A young brown lion with a darker brown mane and blue eyes, paced out side a cave. Its been two years since he and his beautiful mate took defeated a bunch of rogues and took the throne. The Pride Lands, that's what his queen named this kingdom. Now after all that war, new life was about to be born. _

_A yellow lion with a black mane and blue eyes, was sitting near by and couldn't but laugh._

_"Mohatu, relax. Jolina's going to be fine. She went through more before so I'm sure giving birth is nothing"_

_"Moki is right son, Jolina's a strong lioness. A perfect queen" said a light brown lion with a bi-color mane of light red and dark red and blue eyes_

_"I know she is, father. But I can't help but worry"_

_Just then a light creamy yellow lioness with apple green eyes walked out of the cave._

_"Mohatu, Jolina wishes to see you"_

_Mohatu dipped his head, "Thank you, Kanala" before walking in the cave with his father_

_In the cave laid a light beige lioness with reddish brown eyes. In her paws were two brown cubs._

_"My grandcubs are beautiful"_

_Jolina smiled "Thank you, Claudius"_

_Claudius nuzzled his daughter in-law before looking at the cubs. One cub has a light red tail tip as the other as a dark red tail tip._

_"What are their names?" Mohatu asked_

_"Uru and Amri"_

_Claudius nodded before turning, "I will get everything ready for the ceremony"_

_Mohatu and Jolina smiled grateful before watching the light brown lion walk out of the cave._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Taka looked up at his grandfather with confusion, "Amri?"

Mohatu nodded and gave a sad sigh before looking at his grandson, "That was your uncle's name before he changed his name to Khofu, _fear_"

"But why?"

Mohatu smiled warmly at the cub, "I will tell you another time. Come I understand your father has something to show you all tomorrow"

Taka nodded as a small yawn escaped his mouth before following his grandfather into the cave.


	6. First Disappointment

**AN: I'm glad you liked it CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter six, enjoy!**

The next morning the princes and princess were woken up early.

"A few more minutes" moaned Amelia

"Where are we going?" Taka asked after giving a cubby yawn

Ahadi smiled and was going to say something when Zuzu flew in.

"Sire! There's a fight a the waterhole!"

Ahadi sighed, "I'm sorry cubs but this has to be dealt with"

Taka rolled his eyes and growled "Of course. Right when you're going to do something with me...something happens"

"Taka..." Ahadi tried

"Forget it!" Taka snarled before stalking away

Ahadi sighed "Can you two show the new cub around"

Mufasa and Amelia nodded before watching their father run off with Zuzu hovering above.

"So what do you the this new cub would be like?"

Amelia shrugged "Only one way to find out"

Mufasa looked at his sister and smiled before tapping the princess' shoulder and running off, towards the water hole.

"Tag you're it!"

Amelia frowned, "Hey!"

With a playful growl she ran after him.

-X-

"I bet if it was Mufasa. He would of still took him"

"What are you mumbling about now, kid?"

Taka looked and saw Khofu and that he was close to the grave yard.

"Oh...just that my dad turned me down. I bet if it was _daddy's favorite_...he would of still took him"

Khofu smirked, "I told you Taka, they don't care about you. They never did"

"I guess you're right...at least I got you and Mohatu"

Khofu snarled, "He dosen't care about anyone either. He let my mother die, its his fault my mother was ripped away" the brown lion looked at his nephew and growled, "There's no one you could trust but **me and the hyenas**"

Taka looked down before slowly nodding.

-X-

"Haha! You lose! You didn't tag me before I got here! Haha!"

Amelia growled before pouncing on her brother, sending them tumbling. They soon rolled into something soft, getting tangled in a ball. They had soon stopped laid out a few feet from another. The two royals get up and see a dark beige cub slowly standing.

"Uh...what's happened?"

"Sorry...we kinda got out of control"

The cub nodded and smiled, "Its ok, I'm Sarabi by the way"

"Oh...you're the new cub Mila's mother adopted" beamed Amelia

Sarabi nodded "Yeah, they're really nice"

Mufasa smiled, "Well I'm Mufasa and..."

"And I'm Amelia...but you can call me 'Lia' and this buffoon, 'Muffy'"

Mufasa glared at his sister as she growled, "Amelia...you know I don't like that name"

Sarabi blush, "I like it, its _cute_"

Mufasa looked gaped at the new cub while Amelia laughed her little mind off.


	7. Smitten

**AN: I'm glad you liked that part CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

Over the past few days Sarabi has settled in nicely. She and Mila has become great sisters. Sarabi also gained quite a friendship with Mufasa and Amelia. She seen Taka from time to time, but he never really got a nice vibe from the brown prince, till one day that changed.

The sun was high in the sky as the birds chirped and the prey animals grazed. Sarabi stud on the edge of Pride Rock before gigging as she leaped from step to step. The dark beige cub laughed as she ran through the savannah. She seen it so many times but she just couldn't get enough. A sun yellow butterfly flew in front of the cub, which made her playfully growl and chase it. Sarabi was having so much fun that she didn't noticed she was closed to the deep side of the water hole.

"Ah!" Sarabi cried once she slipped after about to pounce, "Help!"

Not far away was Taka moping about how Ahadi loved Mufasa, how Mufasa's the golden child. When a scream reached his ears. The brown prince ran from his spot towards the water hole. When he got there he seen a dark beige cub go under. Without another thought, he jumped in and dived under. A few moments later Taka resurfaced with Sarabi's scruff in his mouth. After a taking a second he swam over to land. Taka let Sarabi's nape go before backing away.

Sarabi slowly opened her eyes as she whispered, "I'm a dead?"

"No. But you would of been. Didn't your mother ever teach you not to swim in the deep side if you can't swim"

Sarabi looked and saw Taka, she flinched at his harsh words.

"I wasn't swimming, I was chasing a butterfly and lost my footing"

"Oh great...that makes it so much better!"

"Hey you didn't have to save me!"

Taka scoffed, "Of course I did. What kind of prince I be if I didn't save you!"

"A poor one...I guess. Thanks" mumbled Sarabi before walking off

Taka watched before sighing, "Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Its just that...in my family I feel like the bad guy and you should stay away"

Sarabi looked at the prince with a look Taka never seen before.

"What if you're not the bad guy...what if I don't want to stay away"

Taka looked at her like she lost her mind. "That's not likely. All the cubs are smitten over my brother"

Sarabi smiled "Well, I'm not the other cubs and I like you"

"If even if I don't become king?"

Sarabi walked over and nuzzled him, "Even if you don't become king"

Taka smiled at her, for the first time in months he felt like he belong.

-X-

"Boss"

Khofu looked up from his spot that show him a clear view of Pride Rock.

"Yes, Esaac"

"How...um how are we going to deal with the king's brat?"

Khofu looked from the red hyena back to the view.

"We bring him in slowly...I'm sure my father has some false tails about me"

"Do you want us o get rid of him?"

Khofu looked thoughtful for a second before shaking his head. "He's not threat as of now. Stand posted"

Esaac bowed before leaving the evil lion.

"I will get my revenge one way or another"


	8. Mohatu's storytime

**AN: Yeah, CSIMentalistTLK lover a whole lot of drama. But there will be more where that came from. Also the story told here, is a retake of what happened from one the**_** Six Adventure Books**_**. Enjoy chapter eight!**

"Haha! Try and catch me! Goldie!" Laughed a pale golden cub with blue eyes and unique black ear tufts sprouting from his ears as well as a black tuff on his head

"You will regret that, Marvel!" Mufasa playfully growled before boasting his speed

Not far from the racing cubs were a few other cubs.

"I bet Marvel out runs Mufasa" exclaimed a dusty orange cub with red eyes

A reddish brown cub rolled his orange eyes.

"Asha, we all know you like him"

The dusty orange cub glared at the cub, "You shouldn't speak Kayden!"

The reddish brown cub looked away as Mufasa pounced on Marvel sending rolling. The two didn't stop till they stopped a pair of light brown color paws.

"Ah, having fun young ones"

The cubs looked to see Mohatu smiling down at them.

"Hey grandpa" beamed Amelia and Mufasa

"What are you doing here, grandpa? I thought you had some grown up stuff to do" said Mufasa

Mohatu smiled, "Nah. I came to hang with you young ones"

The cubs giggled at the word 'hang'.

"Mr. Mohatu, would you tell us a story" asked Safi

Just then Sarabi and Taka walked over and laid nearby.

"What story, would you like to hear?"

Taka looked up at his grandfather and asked "How did the monkey become our family friend!"

Mohatu thought and smiled, "Well that's a defiantly a story...well it all started a little bit after me and my queen, Jolina took the throne"

_**{Story}**_

_**A young adult Mohatu was drinking from the water hole near Pride Rock. Enjoying the quietness around him when a young purple hornbill came flying over like she was one fire.**_

_**"Sire!"**_

_**Mohatu looked at the bird who was at his slightly large paws, catching her breath.**_

_**"Take deep breathes and tell me what's wrong!" Mohatu said softly**_

_**"Hyenas! In the Pride Lands, harassing a harmless animal"**_

_**Mohatu's blue eyes widen before looking at the bird. "Show me"**_

_**The bird nodded and flew away with the Lion King following. Mohatu had followed the small bird to the bigger water hole where two hyenas were circling a grey teen mandrill, by the looks of it. Who was trying to defend himself with his staff. Mohatu let out a loud roar which made the hyenas stop in their tracks.**_

_**"Crud!" Mumbled a teen grey hyena**_

_**"What's going on here!"**_

_**"We're just hunting" said a teen red hyena**_

_**Mohatu glared at the hyenas, "You have eaten already."**_

_**The hyena lowered their heads, "Yes, sire."**_

_**The grey hyena lifted her head and said "But, Mohatu, there wasn't much meat on that little-"**_

_**"Silence, Rudo! You were going to kill for sport. That is not permitted in the Pride Lands. Now, go!"**_

_**Rudo dipped her head and ran off with her companion. Mohatu watched them go before turning to the young mandrill.**_

_**"Are you, ok?"**_

_**The teen mandrill nodded, "Thank you"**_

_**"It wasn't much. Thanks to this little bird" the brown lion said looking at the purple hornbill**_

_**"The names Zuzu" the bird said bowing**_

_**The mandrill looked from the bird to Mohatu. "I am Rafiki"**_

_**"King Mohatu"**_

_**"Well your highness, maybe you can help me. I looking for a place in need of a sharman"**_

_**"I am actually. My father had one but she died"**_

_**Rafiki bowed "Well sire I'm truly honored"**_

_**Mohatu smiled at him before looking at Zuzu. "If you're up for it, I can use you for a majordomo"**_

_**The bird bowed, "It be my pleasure serving you"**_

"Wait...that's it?" Asked Mufasa

Mohatu smiled, "I'm not finished yet"

_**A few weeks later after Rafiki and Zuzu had become the king's helpers, Mohatu was patrolling when out of the blue a group of hyenas attacked. Before they could do any more damage Rafiki showed up with Moki and Claudius. The lions took Mohatu back to the cave where Rafiki treated the king's injuries. After recovering, Mohatu thanked the mandrill and asked how did he know.**_

_**Rafiki smiled, "I speak with the past and that informed me of the attack. I'm grateful I got to you when I did"**_

_**Mohatu nodded, "Thank you. There's more to you than I realized. With that I would like to appoint you as my advisor and a friend"**_

_**Rafiki smiled a goofy smiled, "Its an honor"**_

_**{End of Story}**_

"Now, that's the end of the story" smiled Mohatu

"A great story that is"

The cubs and Mohatu looked and saw Rafiki with Uru.

The Lion Queen smiled, "Ok, its dinner time everyone. Your mothers are expecting you"

The cubs nodded and gave their thanks to Mohatu before running off towards Pride Rock. Uru looked at her cub who were sitting around. The queen then noticed an odd look on her princess' face.

"Amelia are you alright?"

The dull golden nodded, "Its just sad that those hyenas was so ruthless"

Taka perked his ears at the mention of hyenas.

"They are unholy beings, sweetie. But don't worry, mommy's here whenever you feel frighten"

Amelia nodded and followed her mother back home with others. Taka followed too, but slacked in the back as he thought to himself. _If anybody's_ **unholy**, _its that lion you call mate_. With that thought Taka tried to focus on his day with Sarabi.


	9. Khofu's Tale

**AN: Thanks CSIMentalistTLK lover and Whoa it's fandoms. I'm glad you liked it. If you have OCs I can use I'll be more than happy to put them in. Enjoy chapter nine!**

A few weeks later Taka went to find his grandfather. The brown prince soon found Mohatu lying under a shaded tree.

"Hi grandpa"

Mohatu smiled at his grandson, "Hello Taka. What can I do for you?"

Taka sat and started kicking pebbles around with his paw. "Well...um I wanted to know more about Amri"

"Like how he went _rouge_"

Taka nodded before looking from the dirt to the brown lion.

"Well...I guess its fair you know"

Taka smiled before getting comfortable in his grandfather's large paws.

"Well...I guess I should start from when Amri and your mother was cubs...they were the best of friends. Couldn't separate them for nothing..", Mohatu smiled at the fond memory

_~Flash Back Story~_

_Young King Mohatu sat on a peak with his lovely queen by his side. Together they were watching their two cubs play in the plains. The oldest was brown like Mohatu but with Jolina's eyes. The second was brown like his sister with the same eyes but he had a rust red tuff on his head._

_"They're so..insperateable" said the light beige queen_

_Mohatu nodded before sighing._

_"Mohatu what's wrong?"_

_"I hope they continue like this after we announced who the ruler"_

_Jolina nuzzled her mate, "I'm sure they will"_

"So what happened?"

"Well...we did announced who the next ruler is...and Amri had a fit"

_Mohatu and Jolina stud at the peak with the kingdom and pride gathered._

_"Today we announced who's our heir, but we don't really need to since law state the oldest cub must rule...but"_

_"You mean...a female gets the throne!" Amri cut off the king making the animals and pride gasp_

_Amri, you're out of line" scolded Jolina_

_"No! You are out of line! I deserve to be king! Females are useless to the throne!"_

_The prince earned growls and snarls from the lionesses but he didn't care._

_"You will not disrespect your sister the future queen in such manner!" Mohatu yelled_

_Amri sneered before running off._

Mohatu sighed before looking at Taka. "It only got worst after Jolina died"

_Thunder roared as rain poured on the once bright Pride Lands. For today is a very sorrow day as for the Pride Lands as lost their queen to the stars._

_"Its your fault she's dead!" Cried Amri after seeing Mohatu and Uru walked in the cave_

_"Amri...I'm sorry...I tried"_

_"No...you should of let her die! Than mother could of still been here!"_

_Uru shrunk back as tears fell form her eyes._

_"Now Amri...listen and listen good...your mother's wish was me to save your sister!"_

_"She wasn't thinking...and now she's dead because the both of you!"_

_Mohatu watched in shock as the brown prince ran off. _

"So what happened after that?" Taka asked with wide eyes

"I never seen him after that...till he was a young adult" Mohatu said with deep sigh

_Mohatu was patrolling the south borders when he seen a young brown lion._

_"State yourself rouge"_

_"Aw..that's how you treat me" the lion sneered_

_Mohatu lashed out catching the lion's shoulder and back thigh. Mohatu stud over the rouge ready to end the his life if it came to it._

_"Who are you?!" The brown Lion King demanded_

_The rouge smirked, "You don't remember your own son"_

_"Amri" Mohatu gasped_

_The brown lion got up and snarled "My names Khofu!"_

_Mohatu's eyes widen in _fear _and shock, "What happened to you?"_

_"You and that wrenched happened to me! Good thing I found a family who loves me and see who I'm really am..._A KING_!"_

_"We do love you Amri..."_

_"Khofu! If you loved me..then why didn't you come looking for me! Huh!"_

_"I did...I couldn't find you...I thought you were dead"_

_"Well I'm not! I have been raised well!"_

_"By who?"_

_Khofu grinned darkly, "Hyenas"_

"After that encounter, he came in with a pack of hyenas. At that time, your mother and Ahadi had just took the throne a few weeks before. Khofu attacked us full force...his goal to kill Uru and become king!"

_"Ah, so the queen at last. Hm any last words.._sis_?" Sneered Khofu as he advanced on the injured queen_

_Tears feel from Uru's eyes "What happened to you, Amri"_

_"I'm taking back what's mine!"_

_Uru sobbed "Well then I guess it dosen't matter if I tell you I'm preagant!"_

_Khofu was numbed for a second before growling. "You're right it dosen't matter"_

_Khofu raised his paw prepared to strike but before he could land the fatal blow, the brown lion was pounced on. Khofu turned to face his attacker, to see the new king, Ahadi. The two fought till Ahadi reopened the wounds on his shoulder and thigh. Defeated, Ahadi exclied him and his hyena clan._

"And that's the tale of your uncle. How power made him evil"

Taka nodded "Thanks grandpa"

Mohatu smiled as he ruffed up the brown fur on Taka's head, "Anytime young one"

Taka watched the old lion get up and head toward Pride Rock before heading towards Pride Rock to hear the **true **side of _Khofu's Tale_.


	10. First Attack

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, it was sad. But I had to make the evil come from some where. Vitani825, sorry about that. I meant rogue and I also meant to say grave yard instead of Pride Rock. But here's chapter ten, enjoy!**

Taka walked through the grave yard till he came to a large elephant skull. Inside was Khofu with a bunch of hyenas.

"Ah..here's my favorite nephew. I thought you forgot about me"

Taka shook his head before sitting. "Never"

Khofu grinned, "Good. So what brings you here?"

Taka looked down hoping his uncle won't get mad. "Well..grandpa told me your story how you're evil and all"

Khofu nodded as he leaned his head down, "And.."

"And I wanted to know from you"

Khofu smiled evilly "Well Taka...I'll tell you the truth"

-X-

"I can't believe grandpa would lie to me. Khofu did deserve the throne...after all he's right. Female don't deserve to rule"

"Oh really"

Taka almost jumped out of his fur before turning to face the voice, to see Mila.

"What do you?!"

Mila smiled "So...you hang around hyenas and that creep, huh?"

"Khofu's not creep!"

Mila laughed, "Whatever traitor!"

With that Mila ran off towards Pride Rock.

Taka rolled his eyes before walking around in the plains. Soon night came, so did Ahadi.

"Taka!"

The brown cub groaned, "What is it"

Ahadi was fazed by his son's tone but said sternly, "Have you been around the grave yard"

"And if I have!"

"Taka! Hyenas are dangerous! So is the lion that reside there!"

Taka sneered "What's so dangerous about them!"

Ahadi lost it as he roared "They're killers! They were banished for a reason, Taka!"

Taka shook his head, "Whatever"

Ahadi watched in shock as his storm stormed away.

-X-

"Boss?"

Khofu sat on his cliff that has a clear view on Pride Rock.

"Yes Rudo"

"Do you wish for us to take care of that"

Khofu looked at the rising moon as a evil glint in his reddish brown eyes.

"Yes"

The grey hyena bowed before running off to her troops.

-X-

The next morning Mohatu and Uru were having a father and daughter walk. As well a talk about Taka.

"Father, I don't know what to do. He's turning out like Amri"

Mohatu sighed "Give him time, he'll pull around"

Uru was about say something when she heard crackling. The queen and ex king turned to see a bunch of yellow eyes.

"Hyenas" Uru snarled

Without warning the attack began. Uru crouch low and bared her teeth as a hyena flung them self at her. Soon she was bomb raided with hyenas. The Lion Queen let out a loud roar before everything went black.


	11. Evil Cunning

**AN: Well CSIMentalistTLK lover, all I can only say that you have to continue reading. Enjoy this chapter!**

"Mommy"

Uru heard the worry voice of her eldest as she came through.

"Mufasa..."

The golden ran over to the platform and rubbed against the injured queen.

"Mommy, I was so worried"

Uru nuzzled her son as Ahadi walked in with a glum look.

"Ahadi?"

The golden king stud in front of his son and mate as tears slowly fell.

"Ahadi what's wrong?" The queen looked around before looking back her mate, "Ahadi? Where's my father?"

Ahadi looked at his queen with the saddest look the brown queen ever saw in his green eyes.

"No. No...no! It can be!"

Tears fell from Uru's reddish brown eyes as she shook her head.

"Mommy...its going to be ok" Mufasa said as tears fell down his cubby cheeks

"Yes" Ahadi said softly, "Its going to be ok"

Uru sobbed before standing up, "Where is he!? I want to see him!"

"He's in the nursery cave"

The queen bolted out of the cave without another thought.

"I'm going to miss him"

Ahadi nuzzled his son before sighing, "Its ok Mufasa. Mohatu may be gone from us body wise but in spirit...he'll always be with us"

"Really?"

Ahadi nodded and looked to the cave entrance where the stars could be seen.

"Mufasa, look at the stars. You see those stars are the Great Kings of the Past. Grandpa is now one of them and when ever you feel alone or need guidance they will be there. So will I and your mother"

Mufasa sniffed up some tears before being nuzzled by Ahadi.

-X-

"You killed him!"

Khofu chuckled "I didn't laid a paw on them...they did"

Taka looked at where Khofu's paw was pointed. The brown prince saw a horde of hyenas.

"But don't worry...my dear nephew I was for the best"

Taka frowned, "How so?"

"He didn't love you. Nobody loves you but us. All Mohatu was doing was lying to you and I...mean we can't have that, now can we?"

Taka shook his head, "No"

Khofu nuzzled Taka softly but on the insides, the brown lion was smiling evilly.

-X-

As months went on the dry season came where the water supply was going low. The queen and king sat on the peak as the sun began to rise.

"I have to Ahadi. Its the only choice"

Ahadi sighed, "I guess I can't stop you...just be careful"

Uru nuzzled her mate before looking back to the sky to finish watching the sun rise.


	12. New Royalty

**AN: Yeah I agree, CSIMentalistTLK lover but Scar's sickness has to come from some where. Here's chapter twelve, enjoy!**

Marvel walked through the savannah in search of one lion and one lion only, his Grandpa Moki. The pale golden cub soon found the old yellow lion lying in a clearing.

"Grandpa, you wanted to see me"

Moki sat up and smiled at the cub. _He's so much like his mother_, the old lion thought with a sad sigh.

"Yes, I wanted to tell you something"

Marvel sat and looked up at the large lion.

"Do you remember much about your mother?"

Marvel shook his head after wrecking his brains to find something.

"Her name was Ananya, meaning unique. Your grandma and I named her that for the unique brown tuff on her ears...like you. But what I wanted to tell you was that...your mother was a princess"

Marvel looked at his grandfather with wide eyes.

"A princess?"

Moki nodded, "Yes. So that means you're a prince and next in line to be king. Actully...you will be king once you are of age"

Marvel couldn't believe his black rimmed ears._ He was a prince_.

-X-

The next day Marvel went to find his friends. The pale golden prince soon found them behind Pride Rock.

"Hey Vel" smiled Amelia

Marvel smiled lightly, "Hey princess"

"Hey!" Amelia frowned

"What's up, ear tuffs" smirked Mila from her perch on a boulder

Marvel normally have a comment but his mind is blown.

"Marvel, what's wrong?" Asked Asha

The dusty orange cub came over and gave the pale golden cub a nuzzled.

Marvel sighed, "My grandpa told me yesterday that I'm a prince"

"And that's what you walk around here like you got a thorn stuck in your butt" sneered Mila

"Mila!" Sarabi childed before looking at the new prince, "I'm sure you will make a fine king. As long as you have a loving devoted queen by your side. Then you'll be fine"

Marvel smiled, "Thanks Rabi"

The dark beige cub smiled before giving him a friendly nuzzled.

-X-

That night Amelia met her brother by the cave entrance.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

Amelia smiled, "Did you hear? We have another prince"

Mufasa cocked his head, "Who?"

"Marvel! Isn't that great!"

Mufasa nodded with a smile, "Yeah...its great. I'm happy"

Amelia giggled before walking in the cave with her brother not aware of a pair of green eyes watching with hate in his eyes.

_Everyone's getting a throne but me!_


	13. Dreams are just Dreams

**AN: Yeah **_**Prince Marvel**_**, I haven't actually thought about couples yet, minus Sarabi/Mufasa. But I have a few in mind. Thanks. For the review CSIMentalistTLK lover. Enjoy this chapter!**

Mufasa was lying down in the cave cuddled with Amelia. Taka was far off from them in corner near the entrance. Mufasa twisting and turning as dreams plummet his mind.

_There a large golden lion, that's looks so much like his father, but with a red mane and reddish brown eyes, stud on a ledge. A skinny brown lion with green eyes and black mane. The golden lion leaped from rock to rock before running with a stampede. The lion ran till a wildebeest rammed into him. He looked up with fear as he seen a golden cub similar to what he look like, soar through the air. With a good jump, the lion caught the cub and ran off. But he got rammed by another wildebeest. The cub looked around scared before being picking up by the sides and put on a ledge. The cub had a second to look lion's eyes that mirrors his own before the large lion was knocked back in the stampede._

**"Dad!" The cub cried**

_The cub scanned the stameped for his father before seeing the golden leaped from the stameped to a cliff race. The lion began to climb but the cliff was to steep._

**"Brother!"** _The golden lion's back paws slipped,_ **"Brother! Help me!" **

**The brown skinny lion looked down with no emotion before grabbing his brother's paws. The golden lion let out a roar of pain as the brown lion's black claws dug in his flesh.**

**"Long Live The King" **_**the brown lion sneered before throwing his brother off the cliff**_

**"Noooo!"**

_**He heard the cries of the cub as he watched his father fall to his death. **_

"Ahhh!" The golden prince screamed

"What!" Ahadi roared as he shot up

The pride began to slowly wake, wondering what's wrong.

"Mufasa, are you alright?"

Mufasa was shaking but he managed to looked at Taka who was sound asleep.

"I...I'm fine, father"

Ahadi looked unsure before dismissed it. So the pride angerly went back to sleep. Amelia wasn't buying it though as she walked over to her brother.

"Muffy, what happened?"

"N...n...nothing" the future king lied

Amelia raised an eyebrow, "I don't believe that! Now tell me!"

Mufasa sighed as he looked back Taka with frown, "Fine, I had a nightmare"

"About..." The princess pressed

"I saw a lion killed a lion that looks like father"

Amelia's green eyes widen but she shook her head as she pulled her big brother in for a hug.

"Its going to be alright. Its just a dream and dreams don't mean anything"

Mufasa slowly nodded before lying back down with his sister. Before closing his eyes his last thought was, _why did that lion look so much like Taka?_


	14. Scar is Born

**AN: Thank you VONDON WILES, I'm glad you like the story. I hope you continue to read. Yes CSIMentalistTLK lover, it is sad. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

One night Taka woke up to find the cave sound asleep. The look one long glance at his father and siblings, after making sure they were asleep. The brown cub ran out of the cave. Taka ran to the northan border where Khofu stud waiting.

"Well...are you ready for your own king lessons"

Taka nodded and followed his uncle into the grave yard. They walked to where a bunch of hyenas laid or chewing on a bone.

"The first thing you need to know is that you respect a hyena they will be loyal to the end"

Taka nodded as he continued to follow his uncle to the waste land.

"One thing that's important you need to know. You cross a hyena...you will pay with your life!"

Taka jumped at the raised volume but slowly nodded.

"Got it"

Khofu nodded as a smirk formed, "You will make a wonderful king as long as you also remember that lionesses don't belong on the throne. They only here to produce heirs"

"But...Sarabi...she's different.."

"Yes. But I mean if you were to have a daughter she couldn't rule. Mates are different, there there to tell you how amazing you are. To hunt for you, to tell you, you are adored. To make you immoral"

Taka nodded as the information sunk in.

"Well...that's our lesson for tonight. I'm sure his highness will be up soon"

Taka yawned and said "Ok. See ya tomorrow"

Khofu watched the brown cub climbed up a spine before running off before turning around in heading in the large elephant skull.

-X-

Once Taka got on solid ground, the prince sprinted off. Not paying attention, the brown cub ran into something hard. Taka looked up at some clearing their throat. What he saw made his green eyes widen.

"What have you been?"

"Um..."

"You were with Khofu and those hyenas weren't you! After I told you how dangerous they are!"

Taka closed his eyes and shouted, "No! No. They're my family...they care about me and my well being!"

Ahadi growled "They are nothing but low lives, Taka!"

"No! If anything you're the bad guy! All you care about is Mufasa! Mufasa...Mufasa Mufas...ahhh!"

Taka was cut off as a large paw met with his face, sending the little cub a few feet.

"Don't ever talk about your brother like that!"

When Taka looked up, Ahadi let out a gasp. Taka had a bloody scar across his left eye.

"Taka...I'm sorry"

"Save it for someone that cares!" The brown prince sneered before running off

Ahadi sighed before turning to head home with his head low and with a heavy heart.

-X-

Rudo laid the large skull cleaning Taka's wound as Khofu sat watching.

"Aw" Taka winched

"Sorry, my prince"

"I told you Taka...I told you. Now do you believe me"

Taka pulled away from the hyena and nodded.

"Now my dear nephew you need a name change"

"But what..?" Taka asked

"Um my prince I'm afraid you're going to have a scar for life" Rudo said with a sad sigh

"That's it" Khofu said with a smirk

"What is?" Taka said with his head tilted

Khofu smirked wider as he pointed a black claw to his scar.

"Welcome to the family Scar"


	15. Foolsih Sisters

**AN: Yeah, but he didn't mean it. So now CSIMentalistTLK lover, the drama begins. Enjoy this chapter!**

"Did you hear?"

Sarabi had just came to the water hole after getting a bath from Bianca. Th dark beige cub sighed before looking at her adopted sister who was lying on her normal perch.

"Heard what?"

"That your _boyfriend _went rogue"

Sarabi glared at the pale dark tan cub, "What are you talking about, Mila?"

"Taka went rogue. King Ahadi found him by the grave yard.."

"So? And he's not my boyfriend!"

Mila shook her head, "You didn't let finished! The king asked him was he with the hyenas and he admitted he was! On top of that, he defended them and talked badly of Mufasa. So the king got mad and hit Taka"

Sarabi gasped, "The poor thing"

Mila looked at her sister with shocked filled features. "Rabi? Did you hear what I said? He's betraying his pride! He's becoming a _Khofu_!"

Sarabi looked at Mila with a tilted head full of confusion. "_Khofu_?"

"Oh right...momma didn't tell you...well long story short. Queen Uru had a younger brother named Amri but he got jealous of his sister for being the next ruler. So went rogue, he ran away and didn't return into he was a young adult were he changed his name to _Khofu_. He later banded with a clan of hyenas and tried to kill Queen Uru but King Ahadi came in time and defeated him. Now he lives in the gave yard with his hyenas and possioning our friend's brain"

Sarabi looked down, "I didn't know about that but whats so dangerous about hyenas?"

"Sarabi...mama said they killed your real mother"

Sarabi looked at her adopted sister with a sorrow sad look.

"My real mother?"

Mila nodded, "Don't you remember?"

Sarabi closed her eyes and tried to remember.

_~Flash Back~_

_Cub Sarabi was walking along side a light beige lioness with dark brown earrims and green eyes. _

_"Mama where are we going?"_

_"Sarabi dear, that was you the twentyth time you asked that"_

_The cub looked down, "Sorry"_

_The lioness sighed, "To find a better life, since your father doesn't want us around...we need a fresh start"_

_"Ok"_

_The lioness looked down and looked at her cub. "I guess we can stop here for a rest", the lioness looked around and found a injured zebra before looking at her cub, "Stay here Sarabi"_

_Sarabi nodded before watching her mother run off towards the black and white stripe animal. Not even a few minutes later Sarabi heard heard growling. She turned and seen a five gray furred animals with back spots and yellow and orange eyes. Before she can scream her mother came pouncing on them and a fight broke out. Sarabi watched the animals tear into her mother's flesh. Soon her mother laid on her side with her eyes closed and not moving. The animals ran off as Sarabi ran to her mother._

_"Mama...get up"_

_When the lioness didn't get up she sat back and cried. Soon the bushes ruffled and the looked turned to see a light cream, almost white lioness with a dark brown dorsal stripe running down her face and stopping between her red eyes._

_~End of Flash Back~_

Sarabi slowly opened her eyes as tears fell.

"Rabi...you ok?"

Sarabi looked at the pale dark tan cub as more tears fell, "Did he know?"

"Did who know?"

"Did Taka know!?"

Mila eyes widen when realized what she meant. She lowered her head and pinned her head. "Yes, we all know"

Sarabi cried loudly, "How foolish of me"

"You're not foolish...you just fell hard" said Mila as brung in the crying dark beige cub in a hug

Sarabi closed her eyes and cried on her sister's shoulder.


	16. Changed

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover. Its all Taka's fault. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Months past and the cubs were reaching their teen years. Ahadi walked out of the cave with his two teen sons and daughter. Taka...Scar had returned the next day after he received his scar. Today Ahadi was going to take them hunting. When Zuzu flew over with a young blue bird.

"Sire"

"Zuzu" Ahadi smiled with a dip of his head followed by Mufasa and Amelia

"Sire. I want you to meet my son, Zazu. I'm hoping he can take my place as the next king's majordomo"

"That's a fine idea, Zuzu"

"Oh...sire, it mean a great deal to have this chance"

Mufasa smirked before whispering in his sister's ear. "Can you say butt kisser"

Amelia giggled at her brother's comment.

"No problem young one" Ahadi then turned to the purple bird, "Any news this morning"

"Yes the rinhos wish to speak with you and does the crocs"

Ahadi sighed, "A king's duty is never done"

"Oh, father, dear, didn't you promise to take me, uh, Mufasa, Amelia and me, hunting this morning?"

Ahadi nodded, "Yes, I did, but I'm afraid it will have to wait."

Scar sneered, "I'm tired of waiting! Something more important always comes up when you're supposed to take me somewhere."

Ahadi looked at his youngest with wide eyes. "That's not true. Besides, being the Lion King carries great responsibilities. Your brother and sister seems to understand these things."

"Mufasa gets all the attention! After all, Daddy's favorite is going to be the next Lion King!"

"Taka! Stop this nonsense"

The royals looked and saw a teen Sarabi standing in the cave entrance.

"Haven't you heard! My name's Scar!" The brown teen sneered

Sarabi was taken back, "What happened to you? You're not the Taka I remembered and...fell in love with!"

Everyone gasped at that but no felt more hurt than Taka.

"Well...sorry to burst your bubble...but this will wouldn't have never worked"

"Why not?"

"You're promised to him!"

Sarabi's eyes widen but they didn't know that a pair of red eyes were watching. They turned and walked down the side way with hurt in their eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does...a law is there for a reason if you go against it you can be either killed or exclied!" Scar looked at his father, "Isn't that right father"

Ahadi sighed, "Yes and no. But Scar..."

"I don't want to hear it!"

The brown teen stalked off into the savannah. Mufasa went to say something to Sarabi but the dark beige teen ran off into the plains in other direction.

"Son...let her cool. Then speak with her"

Mufasa sighed before descending down into the plains. When Mufasa got to the the watering hole the golden prince heard crying. He followed the sound to some tall grasses. He pulled it apart and saw Mila lying down with her paws on her face crying.

"Mila?"

The dark pale tan teen lioness, looked up and sobbed "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong"

"Why would you care"

Mufasa was taken back, "Because you're one of my best friends"

"_Friends? _That's all you see?!"

"Mila what are you talking about?"

Mila turned around and faced the golden teen before yelling,

"I love you!"


	17. Blossoming Love

**AN: You're right CSIMentalistTLK lover, you have to wait and see. This is also another retake of a story. Enjoy this chapter!**

"You what?"

Mila sobbed as she looked down. "I love you. I always have...but now we can never be"

"What are you talking about, 'Mi?"

Mila looked up and glared at the golden teen. "You're bethroled to Sarabi!"

Mufasa's eyes widen as he realized this is why she was crying.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner"

Mila shook her head, "You don't get it! Sarabi was bethroled to you from the start!"

Mufasa was taken back he had nothing to say as he was speechless. Mila cried as she ran off into the grass.

-X-

Ahadi returned back to Pride Rock to be greeted by a not to pleased queen.

"Uru, you're back. How did the search go?"

The golden lion went to nuzzled his mate but the brown lioness pulled away.

"It went well. I found water but tell me why I came back to see my youngest son with scar and personality change!"

Ahadi sighed, "I'm sorry, Uru. I didn't mean it...I guess lost it. He was so much like Khofu talking about Mufasa...that I seen him instead of our son"

Uru glared at her mate. "I can forgive but I'll never forget and I'm sure Taka won't ever do both"

Ahadi lowered his head as Uru walked in the cave.

-X-

Mufasa was lying down when Safi and Sarafina came running over.

"Mufasa!"

The golden prince looked and saw the twins running over.

"Mufasa! Come quick. Sarabi's in a pit!"

Mufasa stiffened at that before running off with the dark cream twins following. They soon came to a gorge where in the pit he saw the dark beige teen. Mufasa spotted a log and pushed where it could be used as a ramp. Sarabi quickly climbed up the log and buried her face in Mufasa's small red mane.

"Thank you"

Mufasa smiled before nuzzling her, "If it wasn't for Safi and Sarafina, I wouldn't have known"

The twins smiled before walking away to leave the future mates alone. Sarabi looked in Mufasa's eyes and seen all the love he had for her.

"You love me? Don't you?"

Mufasa slowly nodded, "From the day we met"

"I admitt...I did find you cute...I guess this can work"

Mufasa beamed but than a hurtful look formed on his face.

"Mufasa what's wrong?"

Mufasa sighed, "I wish there was another way. I found out Mila loves me and I kinda have feelings for her...but there's nothing we could do"

Sarabi looked down, "Poor Mila"

Mufasa didn't say anything. He was to hurt for his friend to respond.

-X-

Amelia was walking when she was joined by a light brown teen with a small darker brown mane and orange eyes.

"Hello, Kayden"

The teen lion smiled, "Hello _princess_"

Amelia rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

Kayden fake like he was hurt before jumping in the dull golden lioness' way.

"Would you like to go hunting or a night stroll with me?"

Amelia was taken back but smiled, "I'll loved that"

Kayden beamed before giving the princess cheek a lick and running off. Amelia shook her head before turning to head back to Pride Rock to tell Fina the news.


	18. Poison Hearts

**AN: You're right CSIMentalistTLK lover, Amelia does have a potential boyfriend in Kayden. Sarabi and Mufasa...well you know, they confess in the last chapter. I also feel sorry for Mila too, but she will have what she always desired. And last but not lease...the lovable Zira will appeared real soon. Enjoy this chapter.**

Years past and the teens of Pride Rock has reach adult hood. During that time, Mufasa and Amelia has became mates with Sarabi and Kayden. Marvel and Asha had also became mates and had left to become king and queen of the Mountain Pride after Moki died. Sarafina is even dating a passing rogue. The only ones that are single are Mila and Safi, but that's about to change.

One morning Safi was out patrolling when the sounds of growling reached his ears. The dark cream lion ran towards the sound to see four hyenas circling a lioness, she was dark brown with red eyes. With a mighty roar the lion charged forwards scaring the hyenas towards the grave yard.

"Thank you, but I could of handled it"

Safi turned towards the lioness with a glared.

"What are you doing in the Pride Lands!"

The lioness scoffed, "I don't have to answer to you"

"Yeah you do! I help patrol for Prince Mufasa and King Ahadi! Now tell me before I report you!"

The lioness sighed, "Fine. My name is Ava and I'm looking for a pride"

"Come with me, I'll take you to the queen and king"

Safi began to walk away when Ava ran to get to his side.

"Don't I get to know my hero's name?"

"Safi"

"Pure? I can't say I see anything pure but a grumpy lump of fur"

Safi rolled his blue eyes and continued to walked towards Pride Rock with Ava by his side.

-X-

That night after excepting Ava, Ahadi went to his watering hole behind Pride Rock. As the king bend to drink he didn't noticed a pair of reddish brown eyes and green eyes hiding behind some bushes.

"Just a little sip, and our plan with become closer to being reality"

Ahadi dipped his long pink tounge in the water and pulled it in. After letting the water go down his throat, the golden king suddenly felt cold. As his muscles cramped. Soon he couldn't breathe as he fell on his side.

"Well, well, well"

Ahadi looked and seen his youngest looming over him with...

"Khofu..."

"That's the name don't wear it out"

"You know, father...this could of been advoded"

"Why?" Ahadi asked but it came out as a whisper

"To be king of course. Don't worry...your golden child will be joining you soon"

With that nephew and uncle left the golden king to die under the cool night sky.


	19. Tears of the Heart

**AN: Yeah, CSIMentalistTLK lover those lions are really twisted. I got the quote from the song **_**Rough Waters**_** by **_**Travie McCoy ft. Jason Mraz**_**. Enjoy chapter nineteen!**

"Mother! Amelia! Mufasa!"

The pride had fallen asleep but woken at the prince's calls.

"Scar what's the meaning of this!" The dull golden princess growled

"Father...he's been attacked!"

Mufasa nor the pride waste time and ran down the rocky stairs following their king's scent. Which led them to a cold body of their king. Amelia cried in her mate's dark brown mane.

"What now?"

Uru sighed, "In the morning we have a funeral and in the afternoon Mufasa and Sarabi take the throne"

-X-

Morning came pretty quick for the pride as they gathered around to say goodbye before burying the king. Mila sat with her mother who had tears in her red eyes. Lelia cried as her children comfort her. After watching the gophers cover the the grave the pride retreated the sight to prepare for the crowning ceremony. Noon came even faster as the kingdom animals journeyed to Pride Rock. Mufasa sat by the cave entrance with Sarabi by his side.

Rafiki waved his staff over the lions' heads before bowing. Mufasa sighed before getting up and walking up to the peak with Sarabi following. Once at the peak, the two took a deep breath before letting out a loud roar. The animals went crazy as they cheered for their new king and queen. The pride roared in returned as a sun beamed shined down on the new rulers.

-X-

"Well, what now?"

"Well, Mufasa will be watched and will Sarabi and Mufasa will be on point for a while"

Scar rolled his eyes, "So. Where does our plan stand?"

Khofu glared at his nephew, "It means our plan is on hold! So I guess you start you acting skills"

With that Khofu walked away leaving his nephew to his thoughts.

-X-

"Hey **'pure'**, you ok?"

Safi was sitting on a knoll when Ava walked up.

"No really. Ahadi was like a father to me...and now he's gone"

Ava looked from the dark cream lion to the stars.

"I know how you feel"

Safi looked at the lioness with questions flying around in his mind. Like she had read his mind, Ava sighed before looking back at Safi.

"My dad was second in command in the pride I was from"

"What made you leave?"

Ava looked at the stars as hurt and tears filled her eyes.

"My father..."

_~Flash Back~_

_"Ava"_

_A dark brown lioness with red eyes looked and seen a dark brown lioness with green eyes._

_"Yes mother"_

_"Your father wishes to see you"_

_Ava smiled at that. One thing she loved more than life its self, was being with her father. With that happy thought, the lioness ran out of the cave. Ava soon found a white lion with red eyes._

_"Ava...I'm glad you came. I have great news"_

_Ava beamed, "You're going to teach me how to hunt"_

_The white lion shook his head, his dark brown mane moving slightly. "Even better. You're going to marry Prince Sanders"_

_Ava's eyes widen, "But...father I don't love him"_

_"But you will. As you'll thank me for this"_

_Ava shook his head, "I will never thank you because this won't happened"_

_The white glared at his daughter as he sneered, "you'll marry Sanders, end of story"_

_Ava watched her father, her idol her best friend storm away with a broken heart and tear filled eyes._

_~End of Flash Back~_

"Wow. You had it rough"

Ava nodded, "I did, but in the end I think it paid off"

Ava said the last part while looking at the cream lion. Safi smiled at her in return.

-X-

"Sarafina, there's something I been meaning to tell you" said a dirty cream lion with red eyes and a dark brown mane

"Really? Because I have something to tell you"

"You go first, after beauty before anything"

Sarafina blushed before taking a deep breath, "Ni, I'm preagant"

The dirty cream lion's eyes widen before he lowered his head.

"Ni what's wrong?"

"Fina, I'm sorry...but I most likely won't be here"

"What do you mean?!"

Ni looked up and regret that he did. Sarafina had tears in her apple green eyes.

"I'm a rogue I don't settled down. I'm sorry"

Ni went to nuzzled the dark cream lioness but she pulled away. Ni sighed before walking away. Sarafina fell to the ground and cried.

"You poor thing"

Sarafina looked up and seen a old light creamy yellow lioness with apple green eyes.

"Grandma Kanala! What are you doing here? I thought you left with Marvel and Asha"

The lioness smiled lightly, "I head about Ahadi. How are you and Safi doing?"

Sarafina sniffed up some tears as she sobbed, "Fine"

Kanala smiled at her granddaughter before pulling her in a hug.

"There. There, it'll be alright"

"I really loved him!"

Kanala nuzzled the dark cream lioness and said, "I was once told,_ 'There__'__s times where like we find it hard o hold on to something. That was never meant to be held onto but you let it go._

_If it comes back it was meant to be, if not, just let it be'_"

Sarafina thought about what her grandmother said. She looked to the stars as one last tears slid down her cheek before following Kanala towards Pride Rock Pride.


	20. A New Beginning

**AN: I'm glad you liked Ava's story, CSIMentalistTLK lover. Now we are in the movie verse, kinda. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Birds chirped as the sun began to rise. A loud roar was heard from across the plains. Animals from the tiny ants to the majestic elephants traveled through the grass, the clear crystal blue waters to Pride Rock. At the peak stud the new king. He had just gained the throne a few months months ago, after the passing of his father, King Ahadi. Now today, he stands tall as the wind ruffled his red mane and sun makes his golden coat brighter. His majordomo, a blue hornbill flies to the peak and bows. The mighty lion dips his head before looking back at the coward and smiles. A mandrill walks through the coward and climbs up to the peak. Where he gives the king a hug.

"Ah. Mufasa, your father would be proud"

Mufasa beamed, "Thank you Rafiki"

Rafiki nods before following the king towards a cave entrance where the queen laid with three cubs in her paws. Two was golden like their father and the third was dark beige like its mother.

"My queen, their beautiful" smiled Rafiki

"Rafiki, I told you. You can call me Sarabi"

Rafiki nodded before looking at Mufasa, "Who's the oldest"

Sarabi nuzzled one of the golden cub who rolled over and blinked its reddish brown eyes opened. "This one"

Rafiki smiled before preforming the same blessings he did with the king and his sibling a few years ago. Like before the oldest only get picked up and thrust in the air. The animals went wild as the pride roared. One by one the animals bowed as the sun shined down on the future ruler. Mufasa looked up and smiled as he seen the spirit of his grandparents and father in the sun.

-X-

After the ceremony Sarabi and Mufasa took their cubs in the cave where they were greeted by family and friends.

"What are my grandchildren names?" Uru asked

The ex queen was ready to give up but since she was in her prime, she held on. When she heard the news that Sarabi was preagant, it gave her a extra boost to live.

Sarabi smiled at her mother in-law. "The oldest is Simba and the other two are Akari and Amari"

Akari is the the second goldest with the same coat as her mother, but she has black earrims and green eyes. Amari is golden like her big brother, but she doesn't have earrims and reddish brown eyes. Instead she has the golden fur sticking up on her head and orange eyes.

"They're beautiful brother"

Mufasa smiled at Amelia who had two cubs in her paws.

"Thank you sis. I wish Taka was here"

Uru walked over to her son and nuzzled him. "Go talk to him"

Mufasa nodded and looked at Zazu who was on his shoulder.

"Zazu, let my brother know I'm on my way"

The bird bowed before flying off. Mufasa gave his family one last look before walking out the cave towards where he knew his brother would be.


	21. Bright Futures

**AN: Yeah, I hope you like them CSIMentalistTLK lover. Now we get to meet the new generation, nothing much just a interdiction of the cubs. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Amari ran out of the cave with a giggled. As her older siblings ran out behind her.

"Now you can go the water hole and only the area" said Sarabi walking out of the cave with Uru

The cubs nodded before climbing down the rocky stairs.

Uru smiled, "They remind me of Mufasa"

Sarabi smiled, "That they do"

-X-

At the watering Amelia and Ava, along with Sarafina was watching their cubs. For this is their first time out. Amelia had given birth to two girls. Tama and Kula. Tama the oldest was light beige that she had gotten from her great grand mother, but she also had a hint of gold in her. She had a light beige tuff on his head and her father's orange eyes. Kula the last born of Amelia and Kayden was caramel-brown with reddish brown eyes.

Ava had given birth to two boys. Nadir and Chumvi. Nadir was the oldest with dark brown fur, black earrims, green eyes and a messy tuff on his head. Chumvi the last born of Ava and Safi was dark brown too with the messy tuff on his head. But eyes were a mixture of his grandmothers', making them a reddish brown.

Sarafina had given birth to two girls also. Nia and Nala. Nia the oldest, with a cream coat slightly darker than Sarafina's and red eyes. Nala the last born was slightly lighter than her mother with blue eyes.

This was the prides new group of cubs, the Pride Lands future.

-X-

In the Mountain Pride this have going well for the future also. Queen Asha had given birth to two sons. Malka and Tojo. Malka the oldest has pale orange fur with red eyes, and brown earrims, black ear tufts as well as a black tuff on his head the last cub, Tojo has dark golden fur with scruffy dark golden fur on his head, black earrims and blue eyes.

Things are shaping up for King Marvel and Queen Asha and their pride. As they see the future will be bright.


	22. Inciting Bullies

**AN: I'm glad you the cubs CSIMentalistTLK lover. Here's the chapter, enjoy!**

Tama was playing tag with her sister when Nala and Nia walked over.

"Hi, I'm Nia and this my little sister Nala" smiled Nia

Kula smiled at the cream cubs, "I'm Kula and this is my big sis, Tama"

"Can we play?" Nala asked

Tama shrugged "Sure"

The girls engaged in a heated game of tag. Nala was it and she was chasing Tama when she tripped in rolled into a golden cub.

"Hey watch where you're going" growled the cub

Nala sat up and noticed it was Prince Simba. She hadn't really met him, but she heard her mother and uncle talk about him a lot.

"Sorrrry..."

"Sorry what!"

Nala looked around and noticed some cub walking over.

"...un...your highness"

Simba smirked, "That a girl. Now run along you freak"

Nala stiffed back some tears before running away. Amari clicked her teeth and shook her head.

"Simply incurable"

Akari smirked, "I don't know about you...but that was funny"

Amari glared at her dark beige sister before running off, the way Nala went.

-X-

"That was mean, Simba" glared Chumvi

A light brown cub rolled his brown eyes, "Don't play him no mind. It was funny, maybe there's a place in our little club for you"

"If being mean, means being here! Than I quit!" Chumvi growled before running where Nala went

"Pussy!" The light brown cub yelled before turning towards the prince, "Come, I'll introduce you to the gang"

Simba and Akari smiled before following the light brown cub.

-X-

"Who did it!"

"Prince Simba..."

"I'll rang his neck!" Tama growled

"I'm really am sorry" whispered Amari

"Its not your fault...my brother in there too"

Kula felt utmost amount of sympthy for the two.

"I'll teach them a lesson" snarled Tama

The cubs watched the beige cub storm off towards the group of cubs.

"I should go, she look girly but she might kill them" said Kula softly

"I'll go with you"

Kula smiled warmly at the dark brown cub before running off with Chumvi in tow.

-X-

Tama found the group sitting around the watering hole. She ignored the stares and marched up to Simba.

"Who do you think you are? Going around hurting cubs' feelings!"

Simba chuckled, "A prince, who can do what he wants"

"You arrogant trash!"

"You're the one to talk 'hair tuff'. You know...that tuff makes you look like a boy"

The cubs around him laughed.

Tama glared, "Watch it goldie"

Simba smirked, "Are you sure parents didn't mean to name you Tofu and instead of Tama"

Tama snarled before pouncing on the prince.

"Tama! No!"

Tama was in the middle of strangling Simba when Kula showed up with Chumvi and Amari.

Nadir walked over and helped Simba to his paws after Tama stepped to the side.

Amari looked from Tama to Simba, "What did you do!"

"What did he do? You mean what did she do" Nadir growled at the golden princess

Amari shrunk back under the green glared the dark brown was giving her.

"We should go" Chumvi said stepping between his brother and the princess

Amari nodded and began to follow her new friends. But she couldn't help the urge to look back at the imitating but inciting cub. With a low sigh, Amari turned and continued to follow her group of friends.


	23. Friends at Last

**AN: I don't like mean Simba either, CSIMentalistTLK lover. But every friendship has there bumps and bruises before its a walk in the park. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

As night rolled in the cubs got ready for the bed. Sarafina laid with Nala in her paws, Nia was spent a night with Tama and Kula.

"Why didn't you want to go with your sister?"

Nala sighed "I don't feel like"

Sarafina dismissed it as Nala curled up in a ball and went to sleep. While sleeping Nala and Tama couldn't get a sudden prince out of their minds. As for Amari and Kula their dreams were of nothing but the smiles of dark brown brothers.

-X-

In the morning Amari quietly found her mother.

"Mom...can I talk to you?"

Sarabi smiled "Of course you can"

"Well.."

-X-

Sarabi was furious. Simba a bully! That's not a way a prince...a future king should act! The queen found her son by the watering hole. She walked over and grabbed him by his nape before walking back towards Pride Rock.

"Mom! What's the meaning of this!"

But the prince was answered with silence. They soon came to a shaded area where Sarafina was resting with Nala in her paws. Sarabi put Simba down and stepped on his tail.

Sarafina looked up and smiled, "What's up?"

Sarabi glared at her son, "I been told my son has been a jerk towards Nala"

Sarafina looked at her cub, "Is this true?"

Nala was shaking as Simba was mouthing 'Don't tell'. She closed her eyes and nodded.

Sarabi sighed, "I'm so sorry, Fina" then the queen looked at her son, "I'm very disappointed in you and for you're rude behavior, you're going to be Nala's friend"

Simba's eyes widen, "But mom!"

"No buts! Its final!"

Simba looked from his mother and glared at Nala. The cream cub shirked as she hid behind her mother.

"You don't have to...if you want to"

Simba smiled up at his mother hoping to let him go.

Sarabi glared down at her eldest, "But he will"

Simba pinned his ears. He had lost.

"Now, take Nala and have some fun"

Simba slowly nodded before walking off with Nala.

"If I hear you're still bullying, you're going to have to answer to me!"

Simba cringed, he never really got into trouble but he seen how when his dad did something, his mom will rip him a new tail hole. With a sigh he continued to walk with Nala.

_Its going to be a long day!_

-X-

But Simba was wrong. It was actually fun...Nala was fun. He never knew why she was a target anyway. He got to know Chumvi and he a real jokester. Which he liked, Nala even was a clown. She had some good pranks, that they used on Zazu. Right now Simba was in a wrestle match with Nala.

"Get her!" Chumvi chanted

"Get him!" Chanted Kula and Amari

Simba soon found himself on his back as Nala stud on him. With her forepaws on his shoulders.

"Pinned ya!"

"I got beat by a girl!"

Nala giggled as she stepped off. "You're get used to it"

Tama watched the two go back and forth. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous, but she couldn't shake it. She wandered why she feeling like this. She couldn't have a crush on him.

"Oh kings no!" She growled to herself

Tama seen the light in her friend's blue eyes. She fell for him fast. Tama shook her head and continued to watch her friends engage in a another game of tag.


	24. Trouble in Paradise

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, I would of did the same. At lease Simba and Nala are friends. **

As the days went on Nala and Simba had became close friends. Much to Tama's displeasure. Tama had came to realize that she in deed has a crush on the prince. But she hid it by being mean to him. So as Nala and Simba are friends, best friends but Tama and Simba are rivals or frienemies. But as Nala and Simba are close as can be, Simba has a way that even Nala doest want to be bottered. One day Nala was walking, heading over to Tama who was resting near a tree when she pounced on. By non other than Prince Simba.

"I got you this time!"

Nala kicked her back legs and flipped them over, where she was on top.

"Simba, stop being so childish"

"But I just wanted to play" whined the Prince

Nala rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going to play with Tama. I'll see you later"

With that the creamy cub pranced off towards her beige friend.

"Where are we going?" Tama asked as they walked through a valley

Simba sulked as he frowned. "What's so special about her"

Then he got the idea to follow them. The golden cub followed the girls through the valley where a rock slide had left an opening. Simba followed them in and was shocked at what he saw. Butterflies and rainbows, as waterfalls fell in a lake.

"I couldn't bring Simba here. He would of ruined it"

Tama nodded and followed Nala around. Simba huffed as he looked around.

"There's nothing here exciting! This is boring! A bunch of girly stuff!"

Simba yawned before walking a few circles before lying down.

"I think I'll take a nap before I go home"

_'Sss'_

_'Sss'_

Simba opened an eye and nearly jumped out of his fur. Snakes, pythons had surrounded him.

"Help!"

-X-

_"Help!"_

"Did you hear that?" Nala asked

Tama nodded, "It sounded like Simba"

The two cubs ran of at the sound of Simba's voice.

"How do somebody get in trouble here?"

Nala sighed, "Simba magically find trouble every where he goes"

But when they reached the prince, they were scared beyond belief. Snakes were everywhere. The cubs climbed a tree and lowered a branch so Simba could climb on. On Simba was in the tree, they began to climb down but the snakes had started to slithered up. So the cubs only chance was to jump on a rock near the tree next to a waterfall.

"They are still after us" said Tama seeing the snakes making their way after them

"Help me. This rock is loose" said Simba as he tried pushing a large rock

Nala and Tama helped push the rock which fell and knocked the snakes away.

"Ha. That wash away the snakes"

Nala and Tama rolled their eyes before climbing down back to the ground. The cubs soon made it where they saw Zazu flew over.

"Hey look its Zazu"

"Follow me, you little rascals. I'll lead you to safety"

Zazu flew off with the cubs slowly following. The cubs soon found themselves back in the valley.

"It looked like a great place to play" Nala said solfty

"I bet it was Simba's idea. Since it was crazy"

Simba huffed, "I was just following them. I knew a place like that was no place for cubs"

Tama and Nala glared at the prince,

"Simba!"


	25. A Lost Prince

**AN: Well CSIMentalistTLK lover, I hate snakes too. But I got that idea from the book **_**Trouble in Paradise**_**. Where snakes was in there, other than that I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

Malka traveled through the tall blades of grass with sad, sorrow look.

_'Every time, I go out I always get lost'_

The pale orange cub was with his brother when he made a left instead of a right. Now he doesn't know where he's at. For the all the prince knew, he was walking for two days. He's sleepy, hungry and wants his mommy. As he continued to walk the grass became shorter and richer. The sounds of cubs playing in the savannah could be heard. Malka jumped behind a rock when a dark beige cub with black earrims and green eyes, came running by.

"Akari"

The beige cub stopped and looked to see a golden cub with golden fur sticking up on her head and orange eyes, running over. Malka couldn't stop looking at the beige cub with his life deepened on it.

"Father, was looking for us"

Akari sighed, "But I was about to play with Sero"

"Daddy's orders"

Malka watched the cubs run off towards a large rock structure. The pale orange prince curled up in a ball, till the morning.

-X-

Mufasa was about to walk out into the savannah, when a white hornbill with black tip wings, flew over. The hornbill looked something like Zazu, but the second color was black and the bird's body was more, female.

"Are you his highness Mufasa?"

The large golden lion dipped his head as the bird bowed. Mufasa seen the bird was young, younger than his majordomo.

"My name is Jade and I'm the majordomo for King Marvel and his mate, Queen Asha"

Mufasa smiled, "How is my friends?"

Jade looked up at the Pride Lands' king with a sorrow look. "I'm afraid they are not to well. As one of the princes went missing"

Mufasa's eyes widen as he couldn't imagining the the hurt and stress his friends are going through. He knew he'll lose his mind if Simba or his girls were to go missing.

"Mufasa, is everything alright?"

The golden was knocked out of his thoughts by the voice of his mate. He looked from the hornbill to the cave entrance and seen Sarabi, his sister, Sarafina and Ava.

Mufasa sighed, "One of Marvel and Asha's sons.."

"The oldest son, Prince Malka" Jade cut off

Mufasa looked at the bird before back at the lionesses. "Is missing"

The lionesses gasped as horror creeped into their eyes.

"The poor thing" said Amelia softly

"How long has he been missing?" Asked Ava

"Three days today" replied Jade

"Well, I'm not sure if he would make it here but we will let you know if we anything on our hunting trip"

Jade bowed, "I'm grateful, I will go and tell the king and queen"

With that the hornbill took flight. Sarabi walked over and nuzzled her mate.

"I'm sure, he's fine"

Mufasa nuzzled back, "I hope so"


	26. Simba's New Brother

**AN: I'm glad you the last chapter, CSIMentalistTLK lover. This chapter is from the book, **_**Simba's New Brother**_**. Also if you can check out my new Lion King stories. Thank you and enjoy!**

Malka woke to the feel of the sun shining down on his back. With a stretch and a small yawn, Malka headed out to the plains. He didn't know where he was going. He was following the smells of lions. He soon came apound a area where a pretty cream cub had a golden cub pinned. He walked over with a smile.

"Wow! A brave little girl! Ha! You don't have a chance against her!"

Simba glared at the new cub. Who do he think he is?

"Nala and I are play fighting if you must know!"

Nala rolled her eyes. Her friend could be so rude.

Malka smiled at the pretty cream cub. "Nala! What a beautiful name. I'm Malka"

Nala blushed as Simba turned his back and mumbled.

"Slimball!"

Malka looked and saw two hyenas by the a food pride. He turned towards Nala and smiled.

"Hold a second"

Malka bolted towards the hyenas with a snarl, "What do you think you're doing! Stealing food from lion! Go away!"

Sarabi was resting with Sarafina when they noticed the hyenas. With a growl, the two lionesses chased the fleabags away.

"Wow" was all Nala could say as she smiled at Malka

Simba just scoffed as his mom and Sarafina came back.

"That was very noble. What's your name?" Sarabi asked sweetly

"Malka"

The lionesses gasped as Mufasa came running over.

"I heard roars, is everything ok?"

Sarafina nodded, "There was hyenas in trying to take our food, but this little guy alerted us"

"He only saved a couple of half eaten bones" Simba growled lowly

"Mufasa, this is Malka."

Mufasa smiled down at the cub, "I'm sure you miss your pride"

Malka smiled up at the Pride Lands' king gratefully.

"I'll send Zazu, to tell your parents the good news"

"So what's going to happened in the mean time?" Simba asked walking over to his parents

"Malka's going to stay with us"

Simba's eyes widen, "But what if we never find his pride"

Mufasa smiled at his son, "Then he'll stay with us forever"

Simba felt as a large elephant fell on his shoulders.

Sarabi also smiled at her son, "And you'll have a new brother"

_I don't want him to be my brother. He's a little show off. And one prince is enough for this pride_, Simba growled softly as he watched Malka flirt with Nala. Before she walked away with Sarafina. Malka ran over with a smiled on his face.

"Nala's with her mom. You want to play?"

Simba was about to growl when an idea hit him. He looked at the pale orange cub and and smiled.

"Sure. I'll show you my favorite hiding place"

Malka smiled as he followed Simba to some canyons.

"Great King Mufasa won't regret having me in his pride"

"Hmm"

"Now he has two brave and strong sons"

_Not for long_, Simba thought as he continued to walk through the canyons.

"Now I'm going to to hide and you come to find me" Simba smiled once they got deep into the canyons

"Ok...Simba"

Simba smiled before running off towards the Pride Lands. _He'll never find his way back, now_.

"Simba! SIMBA! Come out! Please!"

Simba smirked, _No way!_

"Simba...help me!"

Simba cringed as the scared voice reached his ears. _Malka sounds like he's really in trouble_. With a sigh he ran back towards the pale orange cub.

"Oh no! Dad asked me to look after him! If he got hurt, I'll be in be trouble for sure!"

When Simba reach Malka, he was shocked to see the cub unharmed...and crying?

"Hey I thought you were in real trouble with all that wailing! Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm really scared"

Simba tilted his head, "Huh? Scared?"

"Everyone thinks I'm clever and brave. But I always gets lost. I lost my pride so many times and every time I get really scared. Then I thought I lost you as well"

Simba looked down feeling bad about his actions.

"Hey, Malka. I wouldn't leave you. I'll look after you. Promise"

Malka smiled lightly, "You're so nice, all of you. But I do miss my parents and brother"

"I understand, maybe dad got some news on your pride"

Malka and Simba headed out of the canyons towards the fields.

"So what's your brother like?" Simba asked

"My brother's name is Tojo and he quite clumsy"

Simba giggled and said "My sisters are nice but anyonnying"

"Now you know I'm so brave"

Simba laughed lightly, "I thought you were brave. The way you shouted at those hyenas earlier"

The sound of creepy laughter made the cubs go stiff.

Simba shared a scared look with Malka, "Is that still an option"

"You're on your own now!" Growled two hyenas

Malka looked around and noticed a low stump.

"Simba this way"

Simba didn't waste no time and followed his new friend through the flied and through a low tree stump.

"Ahh!"

The cubs looked and saw the hyenas stuck.

"Ha! Sometimes its not bad being little" laughed Simba as he and Malka raced through the savannah towards Pride Rock

-X-

The next morning Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Nala, Simba and Malka sat under Pride Rock as Zazu flew over with Asha.

"Mommy!"

Asha smiled as she brung her cub close, "Hello little one. How many times have I told you to not run off"

Malka smiled at his mother sheepishly, "A lot"

Asha looked at her friends, "Thank you for taking care of my son"

Mufasa dipped his head. "It was nothing. I'm sure you would do the same for me if it was my son or daughters"

Asha nodded, "I wish I could stay longer.."

Sarabi smiled, "We understand"

"Duties awaits" smiled Sarafina

Simba and Nala walked over to Malka.

"It was nice to have you here, Malka." Nala smiled

Simba nodded, "Yeah, come and visit us again soon."

Malka smiled at the two, "I will. But maybe it would be best if Zazu came and picked me up. I don't want to get lost again."

The three cubs laughed before the two Pride Lands' cub watched their new friend leave with his mother.


	27. Promise

**AN: Yeah I'm glad too CSIMentalistTLK lover. This chapter is set right after the last one. Enjoy!**

Mufasa watched Asha and Malka walked across the savannah before disappearing on the horizon. Mufasa smiled down at his son.

"I'm very proud of you Simba"

Simba beamed at the praise as his father nuzzled him.

"For being a friend to Malka, I'm going to show you the kingdom tomorrow morning"

Simba's eyes brighten, "Really?"

Mufasa chuckled, "Promise"

Simba smiled before running off towards where he saw Nala go with his mother and Sarafina.

"He'll make a great king"

Mufasa looked from his retreating son to the voice and smiled.

"Mila, haven't seen you around"

The pale dark tan lioness smiled lightly, "Of course. You haven't been looking"

Mufasa frowned, "'Ila?"

Mila snorted before walking away. Mufasa sighed deeply before walking away, going for one last patrol. Not knowing that a pair of green eyes were watching.

-X-

"Why? Just why couldn't he give us a chance?" Mila growled as he paced in a field

"If you ask me, I just say my brother's stupid!"

Mila snapped her head up and growled, "Scar!"

Scar chuckled, "Hold your claws. I'm only here to help"

"I don't need your help"

"Oh, but we both want what's taken"

Mila looked down and sighed deeply.

"I want the throne as much as you want Mufasa to..."

The prince was cut off by a snarl.

Scar smirked, "Now Zira, is that anyway to treat me"

Mila's eyes widen, "What did you call me?!"

"Zira. You know? Since you _hate _your sister"

Mila frowned at the thought but as she continued to think a growl escaped her throat.

Scar smiled evilly, he had her where he wants her.

"Welcome to the world, Zira"


	28. Passion Hearts

**AN: Yeah CSIMentalistTLK lover you were right and I have a surprise for you! Enjoy!**

"Dad! Dad! Come on! Wake up!"

Nala groaned as he put her colorless paws over her ears.

"Shut up, Simba!" Tama growled

A low roar ran through the cave and silence filled the cave.

"Finally" Tama mumbled before she curled into a ball

As the sun finally rose high in the sky the pride woke and began their day. Nala blinked her eyes opened and see she was alone. But not for long.

"Nala! Nala!"

The light cream cub looked and seen the golden princess.

"Yes, Amari"

The princess smiled lightly, "I need your help"

"With what, Ri?"

Amari knocked some pebbles around with around. "Well...um you see. I kinda, surda have a crush on a cub"

Nala smiled, "Who? Is it Chumvi? Sero?"

Amari blushed, "Nadir"

Nala smirked, "Ah the bad boy"

"So will you help me?"

Nala nodded, "I will, but if anything. I'm need of a bath"

Amari giggled, "Yeah I'll meet you behind Pride Rock"

Nala smiled, "Deal"

The two head butted before Nala ran out of the cave towards where she knew her mother was.

-X-

Mufasa snorted as he watched the hyenas he beat up for a half an hour ran towards the northan border. He looked up and seen the sun setting. With a deep sigh, he trotted back to Pride Rock. When he got there he was greeted by his mate. He gave her a loving nuzzle and licked her head.

"How was your day?"

Sarabi smiled, "It was...very lively. You know Simba is so much like you, with not wanting to take baths and all"

Mufasa chuckled, "Where is the little whirlwind at?"

Sarabi frowned, "Wasn't he at the watering hole?"

Mufasa shook his head, "I walked by on my way home"

"Sire!"

Mufasa looked from his mate to see Zazu flying towards them.

"Zazu?" Sarabi started with wide eyes, "Where is Simba and Nala?"

"The grave yard and the hyenas are after them!"

Mufasa bolted towards the border without another thought with Zazu flying after the galloping king, tying to keep up.

-X-

Sarabi paced under Pride Rock. What was her son thinking going there? Soon two figure was approaching the rock. The dark beige queen let out a sigh once she seen it was her son and mate.

"I'm so glad you two are alright. I was worried when Zazu came back with only Nala"

"We're fine" Mufasa said before nuzzling his mate

Sarabi nuzzled back before looking down at her son. "The cave now!"

Simba sighed before climbing the rocky stairs. Sarabi looked at her mate and sighed deeply.

"Rabi, what's wrong?"

"Its Mila. She's changed and not for the better"

Mufasa looked down, "Is she in the cave?"

Sarabi smiled sadly, "No, she went for a walk"

"I'll go, talk to her"

Sarabi nuzzled into Mufasa's mane before going up the rocky stairs. Mufasa sighed before turning and headed in the direction of the water hole. Hoping that his friend was there, as luck would have it she was.

"Mila?"

The dark pale tan lioness turned with a growl "My name's Zira!"

Mufasa's eyes widen, "Zira? What's going on, Mila?"

"I told you my name is now Zira! There's no more Mila that you speak of! She's dead along with the heart you crushed!"

"Mila..."

"Zira!"

Mufasa shook his head, "You will always be Mila. What's gotten into you? You sound like Taka!"

"_Scar _knows what's best!"

"Like how!"

"He knows what he wants and not afraid to take attention!"

Mufasa frowned, "Is this...is this about Sarabi"

"What do you think!"

"Mila, I fell in love"

"What about me!? I loved you from day one! Do that count for anything! I guess not!"

"Mila, I love you. I really do but I had to follow my father's orders"

Zira was walking away when Mufasa said that. She stopped and said without looking over her shoulder,

"If you love me, prove it!"


	29. Parenthood

**AN: Well CSIMentalistTLK lover all I have to say is sadly yes Mufasa is about to join the stars and for did Mufasa mate with Zira or what's going to happen to the princesses, you just have to continue reading. Enjoy!**

Nala woke up the next morning with a groan. She can't go anywhere. She's grounded! _Thanks a lot Simba_. The light cream cub walked out of the cave towards the peak where she saw Amari coming up the rocky stairs.

"Amari"

The golden cub looked and sighed.

"Amari, I'm sorry. I caught up with your brother. I promise I'll help you. As soon as I'm not grounded anymore"

Amari looked away. "What for! Not like he'll fall for me"

Nala looked at her friend, "I do see why he wouldn't"

Amari sighed, "I guess we see different"

With that the golden princess walked in the cave. Nala sighed before following her friend in, for a nap. Since its nothing better to do.

-X-

The sun had started to set and there was no sign of Mufasa, Simba or Scar. Uru sat in a cave on the side of the big one, with Sarabi and Amelia when Scar did walk in.

"Taka!" Uru cried as she ran to her son buried her head in his black mane

Out of all the lions, Uru is the only one Scar let call him by 'Taka'.

"Mother, I'm afraid there's bad news"

"What?"

Scar looked at his mother and sister and Sarabi who had just walked over to the two brown lions.

"There was a stampede accident in the gorge. Mufasa and Simba was down there and..."

"Oh kings no!" Sarabi slump to the ground as tears fell

"I'm sorry. I went to help but Mufasa fell back in and Simba...there wasn't in trace of his body"

Sarabi wailed as tears streamed down her faced. Amelia walked over to her friend and sister in-law and comforted her.

"So what now?"

Uru looked at her daughter and daughter in-law and said, "Akari gets the throne"

"What!" Scar and Sarabi cried

"She's the next in line" said Uru

"No! My cub will not be striped of her childhood nor will Amari! Besides they don't even want the throne! I took them out for their lessons with Mufasa the other day and they said they didn't want it! That they hope nothing ever happens to Simba! If it does someone else gets the throne!"

Uru looked at her daughter who shook her head.

"I don't want nothing to do with it"

Uru looked at her son, "You're now the king. Don't screw it up! I still have authority over you"

Scar smirked, "Yes mother"

Uru sighed, "Well, we should tell the pride"

Sarabi sobbed before walking out of the cave with the other three. Amelia went in the big cave to tell them there's a announcement.

-X-

"Hyenas! Really Scar!" Uru growled at her son

"Mother, its for the best. There here to help"

"How can it be for the best! We have cubs here!"

"They won't touch them besides if I go back on my promise what king of king I would be?"

Uru sighed, "Besides dead! Unfair, and I can't lose my only son now"

Scar smiled, "Now I have to get some rest. A long day ahead of me"

Uru nodded and walked in the cave where the lionesses and Safi was with the cubs.

"Well?" Amelia asked her mother

"He can't go back on his word"

Everyone groaned and Uru looked down.

"I'm truly sorry everyone"

Sarafina walked up and nuzzled the dark brown lioness, "Its not your fault. Now come and rest. I'm sure you need it"

Uru nodded and went to laid down by Sarabi who was holding two crying cubs.

"My little ones" Uru started which made Akari and Amari look at their grandmother, "I know you feel sad. But your father and brother are never to far. As long as you remember and believe they will always live on.." Uru place her paws on her granddaughters' hearts and smiled, "in there"

Amari yawned before cuddling with her sister as the _now _twins said "Night nana"

Uru smiled as she nuzzled them, "Night my little angels"

"Thank you, Mama Uru"

Uru waved her paw, "It wasn't nothing, my sweet child. Now get some rest"

Sarabi nodded and laid her head down and slowly closed her orange eyes.

-X-

"Timon?"

A brown meerkat wakes up on edge, "Aah!" slides down a warthog's side before turning towards a golden cub, "What have you got against the concept of a good nights sleep, huh?"

The cub looks down, "Actually, I, uh... I had a bad dream."

"Oh. Well, uh..." Timon jabs the warthog in the ribs to wake him

"Uhh! It wasn't me."

"Junior had a bad dream."

"Ohh... Why don't you sleep over here with us?"

Timon pats the warthog's side like a mattress, "Mi Pumbaa, su Pumbaa."

"All right!" The cub bounds over to them.

The cub and Timon curling up on top of Pumbaa's belly.

"Good night." The cub says

"Sleep tight."

"Dream of bedbugs tonight!" Pumbba said before immediately falling asleep and snores

The cub giggles; he puts a foreleg around Timon and pulls him up tight against him like a stuffed animal and they both fall asleep.


	30. Blessing or a Curse

**AN: I agree CSIMentalistTLK lover, I felt bad for Sarabi too. This chapter I hope Sarabi's not to OOC. **

A month past and things have not been well, but there's nothing the pride could do. Sarabi was lying under Pride rock with Bianca when Zira walked over.

"Mila, what's going on?" The almost white lioness asked sensing something's wrong

Zira looked at Sarabi and in that moment as the sisters looked into each other's eyes, all hell broke lose.

"How could you! You so post to be my sister!"

Bianca looked between her daughters with wide eyes.

"What's going on!"

"She slept with Mufasa!" Sarabi growled

Bianca gasped before looking at her eldest. "Is that true?"

Zira held her head highly and smiled, "Yes and I'm preagant"

Sarabi snarled, "You slut!"

Zira smirked, "Look who's talking! You were in love with Taka and now you're with his brother!"

Sarabi snorted, "That's different!"

"How so?"

"I didn't sleep with someone else's lion!"

Zira snarled "Oh, but you did! Before you came, Mufasa was mine! No one knew but me and Mufasa! We had plans! I was to be his queen!"

"Is that all you care about! The throne if so, then the spot is all opened!"

Zira snarled, "Maybe I will!"

"Sarabi, Mila! Stop this!"

"My name's Mila! Only the lion I loved had the privilege to call me that!" Zira looked at Sarabi, "But he's dead!"

With that Zira stormed off as Sarabi snarled as the retreating figure. Bianca turned her head to the side and sighed.

-X-

"Hey, Simba what ya doing?" Asked Timon as he and Pumbaa walked over to a tall rock where a golden cub on it

The cub sat with his eyes closed as the wind ruffled up his fur. Simba slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his new care givers.

"Pumbba is going to meet a special friend"

Timon burst out laughing, "Are you serious kid!"

Simba nodded, "Yeah, he'll meet a pretty one"

"What type of game is this!"

Pumbba looked at Simba and smiled, "Simba the Fortune Teller"

"Oy!"

-X-

A few more months went by and Zira went into labor. Sarabi wasn't there, she didn't wan to take part in it. So Zira was in the nursery cave with Sarafina and Bianca.

"My dear, dear you have to push!"

"Arrhg! I'm trying!" Zira growled as she crawled the cave floor

_'Mew'_

Bianca smiled as she placed a cub in Zira's paws.

"A heathy son"

Zira didn't say anything she just bathed the cub. The cub was pale dark tan with reddish brown eyes and the markings of a dark brown tuff on his head.

"What's his name?" Sarafina asked

Zira looked at her son and said "Khari"

"That's pretty" smiled Bianca

Zira laid her head down as Khari fed.

"We'll let you rest"

Zira just closed her eyes as Sarafina and Bianca left the cave.


	31. The Madness of King Scar

**AN: Aw CSIMentalistTLK lover, I thought you would like Khari. I hope to change your mind. Enjoy!**

The sound of birds chirping were heard as the sun rose through the trees. The sound of snoring could be heard, in the same pose—but Simba is now an adolescent, easily larger than Pumbaa. He wakes, yawns, and stretches, showing impressive teeth and claws.

"Whoa! Watch where you aim that morning breath. That should come with a warning label. Whoo, what a wake-up call!", Timon curls up and tries to go back to sleep.

Simba smiles, "Heh heh heh. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the warthog. What's the matter, pops? Had a little too much Hakuna Matata?"

Timon chuckles, "Ooh. Sonny boy, I invented Hakuna Matata."

Simba has a smug smile, "Oh, yeah? Well, I perfected it."

"Sure you did, sure you did. Pumbaa, who holds the record for the world's longest bug belch?"

Pumbaa wakes up with a yawn, "Uh, that would be Simba."

Timon is surprised, "All righty then. Who's the champion at slug swallowing?"

"Simba again."

Timon bolts upright, "Cricket crunching?"

"Simba."

"Grub gulping?"

"Simba."

"Maggot munching?"

"Still Simba."

Timon is sweating, in trepidation. "Snail-slurping?"

"Oh, uh, nobody. We never had a snail-eating contest before."

-X-

A snail in silhouette in the jungle. The sun creates a lens-flare wash to Simba and Timon facing off over a monstrous pile of snails. They narrow their eyes at each other in turn; then both flex their paws like gunslingers.

Pumbaa is cowering in the bushes, "I don't think this is such a good idea."

Simba grabs a snail and slurps it straight out of its shell, leaving slime all over his chin. He slams the shell down and leers at Timon, who yawns theatrically, then slurps down a snail of his own and folds his arms defiantly. Simba raises a paw with four snails, which he slurps down rapid-fire one after the other, then tosses the shells down and grins devilishly. Timon stares back in amazement, his eye twitching; then he swallows four of his own, swats away the shells, and grins a trifle insanely, breathing hard. Pumbaa is still in the bushes, looking at one and then the other like in a tennis match, as he hear slurps from one side and then the other in rapid succession. Finally he sinks down in trepidation.

Simba and Timon are slumped against opposite ends of the rock, only one snail left in front of each of them. In extreme perspective, Simba reaches for the last one, groans and shudders, then slurps it down; he belches loudly, then tosses the shell away with a drunken smirk. Timon picks up his last one, his belly bulging out over the edge of the rock; the snail in his hands morphs into Pumbaa, staring back at him.

_"I told you this wasn't such a good idea!"_

Timon suddenly gags, covers his mouth, totters, and collapses; the snail shell flies up into the air, lands, clatters to a halt, and the snail inside pops out and scoots away. Timon is passed out and bloated on the ground next to the pile of shells. Pumbaa walks slowly up to Timon and helps him up with a tusk.

Timon groans, "Uhh." He watches Simba swaggering away into the trees, "Our Simba is growing up."

Timon and Pumbaa stare after him for a moment.

-X-

"Mama!"

Zira was heading for Pride Rock when her six month old son came running over.

"Khari, why don't you see your sisters. I have to talk to your uncle"

Khari shuddered. One thing he know since he been born, is that Uncle Scar is creep. He hasn't met him but he seen him boss the lionesses around.

"Ok" the pale dark tan cub said softly before scampering off

Zira sneered before walking up the rocky stairs to the cave where she saw Scar pace in front of Zazu who's in a ribcage.

"Zazu, why am I not loved? I am that rare and awesome thing, I'm every inch a king. Yet I feel a twinge of doubt as I go walk about"

"Hey, boss!"

Zira snarled as she watched two hyenas walk in the cave. What's their names? Oh, right! Shenzi and Banazi.

"When my name is whispered through the pride

Is this talk of love or regicide?

"Reggie who?"

"Tell me I'm adored

Please tell me I'm adored"

"Hey, boss!"

"Oh, what is it?"

"We got a bone to pick with you"

"There's no food, no water-"

"Yeah. It's dinnertime, and there ain't no

stinkin' entrées!"

"Oh, you and your petty complaints. You don't know what real hunger is.

Day after day it gnaws at the very core of my being"

"I had that once. It was worms"

"No, no, no... it's like an itch... deep, persistent, profound..."

"That's it- worms! When they get really bad all you gotta do is... hunker

down and scoot"

"Thanks for the tip. Ingrates! If it weren't for me you'd be beating off buzzards for your next bite!" Scar sneered

"Yeah, you're our savior, thanks a bunch

But how about some lunch? It doesn't matter if it's fresh. I need a fix of flesh, my bones have moved to where they've never been. They are on the outside looking in"

"Are you blaming me?" Scar snarled in the hyenas' faces

Shenzi smiled sheepishly, "Oh no, it's the lionesses"

"You are so adored. Oh, you are so adored"

"That's more like it" scar smiled before turning towards the caged bird

"But what I'd give for one more hit. Of wildebeest kielbasa or maybe hornbill on the spit..."

"Oh, how I miss Mufasa"

Scar whipped around as he roared, "Mufasa?! Mufasa?! How dare you! I told you never to mention that name!"

"Note taken. I shall never mention "M-m-m" again"

"Even in death, his shadow looms over me

There he is! No! There he is! And there!"

Zazu looked scared, "Calm yourself, Sire, or you'll get another one of your splitting

headaches!"

The hyenas shared a look before exiting the cave.

"Looks like no chow tonight"

"I am perfectly fine! I'm better than Mufasa was

I'm revered! I am reviled! I'm idolized! I am despised! I'm keeping calm! I'm going wild! I tell myself I'm fine! Yes I am, no you're not! Yes I am, no you're not! I tell myself I'm fine! No you're not, yes I am, no you're not! Yes I am

No you're not! Yes, no, yes, no, who am I talking to...?"

"Oh, pull yourself together, Sire!"

"Oh, very well. Zazu? Zazu, Zazu, Zazu...?"

"Yes, Sire?"

"Nobody loved me, there's the rub, not even as a cub! What did my brother have that I don't have?"

"Do you want the short list or the long?"

"Whatever!"

"Well, he had adoring subjects... a loving family... a devoted queen..."

"That's it! I need a queen!"

"A what?"

"A queen, man! A queen! Without a queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a queen, I'll have cubs... Immortality will be mine! Immortality will be mine!"

Zira shrunk back as she saw a young adult Nala walk up and into the cave.

"Scar"

"Ah, Nala... Your timing couldn't have been more perfect. My how you've

grown"

"Scar, you have got to do something. We're being forced to overhunt"

**"She's got those assets feminine"**

"You're the king. Control the hyenas"

**"I have to make her mine"**

"You're destroying the Pridelands"

**"Nobility in every gene"**

"If we don't stop now.. Don't you see..."

**"She has to be my queen"**

"...there's still a chance for things to be all right again..."

**"Come, sweet Nala! It's written in the stars"**

"What are you doing? Are you listening to me?" Nala's eyes are wide as she watches Scar circle

**"We'll create a host of little Scars"**

"What are you talking about?"

**"Tell me I'm adored"**

"Get away from me!"

"Tell me I'm adored! Oh, Nala... you know how I loathe violence... One way or another, you will

be mine!"

"Never, Scar. Never!"

**"You belong to me! You all belong to me"**

Nala scratched the mad king across the eye before running out.

"Tsk, tsk"

Scar twirled around to see Zira standing in the entrance.

"You know...I have a proposal for you"

"Oh really? What might that be!" Zira sneered

"How would you like to get back at your sister and on top of that...become queen"

"What's in it for you?"

Scar smiled, "Why I only wanted an heir"


	32. Ceased to Noticed

**AN: Don't worry CSIMentalistTLK lover, Khari will turn out to be nothing like Zira, but I do feel sorry for him, you'll see why. Enjoy!**

"Come on Nuka" said a four month old Khari

"I'm comin', 'Ari" said a small one month gray-brown cub with red eyes

The two cubs were heading towards the lionesses. The two cubs were heading down the slope when Nuka lost his footing and fell. Nuka rolled into Khari, till they hit something soft. A growl knocked them out of their daze.

"Watch it, you twerps!" Akari snarled

Khari and Nuka shrunk back in fear of the dark beige lioness.

"Hey! That's uncalled for!" Amari snapped at her older sister

Akari glared at her golden sister, "They are spawns! One is not even wanted by his father and the other is a bastard! Conceived from jealously!"

"Akari! That's enough! That's our brother and cousin your taking about!"

Akari snorted before getting up and leaving. Amari sighed before looking at the two crying cubs.

"I'm sorry, guys. You two aren't the popular cubs...even though you're the only cubs"

Khari sobbed, "Why does everyone hate me?"

Amari nuzzled her brother, "I...can't say"

Just then Kula ran over like the Pride Lands are on fire.

"Kula, what's going on?"

"Nala...left!"

Amari's eyes widen, "She what?!"

"Scar tried to..."

"Again!"

Kula nodded as tears formed, "She promise to return, but will help"

"Who knows how long that will take" Amari said softly as hot salty tears fell

Before the caramel-brown lioness' reddish brown eyes the golden lioness ran off.

-X-

Nadir was on a hill knoll as a cool breeze blew through his darker brown mane. His green eyes roamed the dead savannah. _How did things get so bad? _The sounds of crying reached his black rimmed ears. The dark brown lion walked down towards the sound. Before his piercing emerald green eyes was a crying Amari.

"What's wrong, Princess? Thorn caught in your paw"

"I'm not in mood, Nadir"

The brown lion sat, "I can clearly see that. What happen? Boyfriend ran away"

Amari sat and gave the lion a death glare, which only made him chuckled.

"Nala left"

"Ohhh. You act like she's dead or your girlfriend"

Amari growled lowly, "She's my best friend...and she's the only thing that reminds me of Simba"

Nadir stopped smiling as he frowned, "Oh. I didn't think of that"

"You never do" snarled the golden lioness as she got up and began to walk away with anger flashing in her orange eyes

"Wait!" Nadir yelled as he ran in front and blocked Amari's path, "What the hell is that so post to mean?"

"You're always...so mean and do see what's happening!" Amari cried as she tried to move

"Like what!" Nadir growled as he blocked the lioness' path

"Like that fact that I have feelings for you!" Then she realized what she said as she looked at the shock on Nadir's face

A few minutes past and Nadir stared at the lioness dumbfounded. With a sob the princess ran past the lion with tears falling in her quake.

"Nice job, bro"

Nadir shook his head and seen Chumvi walking towards him.

"What are you talking about, 'Vi?"

"You could of responded back! Now you broke her heart!"

"How the hell was I so post to know!"

Chumvi growled at him which shocked the other dark brown lion.

"You're so busy running with that asswipe, that you cease to see that Amari always had feelings for you"

Nadir was left, once again with a dumbfounded expression as his little brother stalked off. In search of his future mate.


	33. The Surprising Truth

**AN: Don't worry CSIMentalistTLK lover, Simba will be be returning real soon! It might be a while til I update, just a heads up. Enjoy!**

The lionesses and lions were on the side of Pride Rock talking about the hunting issue. Its been a day and a half since Nala ran off. Everyone prayed that she would return soon.

"We have to leave, there's no other choice" said Sarafina

"Yeah, well who's going to tell Scar?" Kula asked looking at the lions and lionesses

Just then a loud roar echoed through the dead, shadow lands.

"Sarabi!"

The dark beige lioness sighed, "I'll go"

Before anyone could protest the ex queen left the group.

-X-

A loud roar ran through the skies as lighting flashed and rain poured.

"What's going on?" Nuka cried

Khari was in the nursery cave looking out the entrance on shock as pride beat hyenas left and right. Making the gray, spotted animals fled with their tails tucked.

"I...I don't know, Nuka. There looks like a fight"

"A fight! Mama's out there!"

Before Khari knew it his brother ran out of the cave.

"Nuka!"

The pale dark tan cub ran after his brother to only only bump into something.

"Hey, kid. Slow down, no one's going to hurt you"

Khari looked up and seen a golden lion with a rich red mane and reddish brown eyes.

"Simba!"

The lion looked and saw his pride walking towards him. Nala was the first to walk over and nuzzle him. Then Sarabi, Akari and Amari and after the rest of the pride.

Simba looked from his pride to the cub and smiled, "What's your name?"

"Khari"

"Nice name...where's your mother?"

"You mean who" Akari sneered

Simba was shocked at his sister's behavior.

"Zzira"

Simba whipped around faster than a speeding cheetah on a hunting trip.

"Zira?"

Khari nodded slowly as most of pride lowered their heads.

"How can she do something like this!" Simba growled

"Do what?"

Simba looked at the cub and sighed, "Your mother was banished. I told her to take all of her cubs and followers...but I didn't know"

Khari looked down, "So she left...without me"

Simba sadly nodded as Nala walked up and pulled the weeping cub close.

"Khari, you're always welcome here. After all you belong here just as much as we do"

"Nala" snarled Akari

Sarabi sighed, "No, 'Ri. He needs to know"

"Know what?" Simba looked at his pride with a confused look

"Simba..." Nala started but seen Amari stepped up

"Simba...Khari is our half brother. Mufasa's his father also"

Simba stared at his baby sister with wide eyes as Khari shook with fear.


	34. Brotherly Bonding

**AN: I'm sure CSIMentalistTLK lover that Simba won't hurt him. As for Akari, well she won't like it but she has to get use to it. To unknown, I'm honored that you liked it. So here's chapter 34, enjoy!**

Khari shook as Simba continued to look at him. A million thoughts going through his head. _Is he going to kill me? What's he going to do to me?_

"Simba! You're scaring him!"

Nala's worried voice ran through the air knocking the new king out of his thoughts. Simba shook his head and closed his reddish brown eyes before sighing and re-opening them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you but you have no worry. I won't harm you and neither will anybody else. As long as I'm king"

Akari gasped and with a sneer she ran off down the other side of Pride Rock.

"What are going to do with me?"

Simba looked at his brother and said "I'll give you a choice. I'll take you to your mother or I'll raise you myself"

Khari looked out across the savannah and sighed.

"I guess I'll stay"

Simba smiled before looking up at his pride. "Its getting late and we all had a eventful day. I think its time to rest"

At that moment Khari let out a small yawn with cute mew afterwards. The pride awed as Simba grabbed his brother and set him down on the royal platform before lying besides him. Khari nuzzled up against the king. Simba smiled down warmly at his little brother before closing his eyes.

-X-

Khari was in a peaceful sleep. The first since he was born. But soon he felt someone nudging his side. Khari slowly opened his eyes to stare into orbs that mirror his own.

"Morning Simba" Khari beamed

Simba chuckled, "I wanted to saw you something"

Khari smiled before getting up and following his brother out to the peak.

"Wow. I never been up here before"

Simba smiled down at him, "Our dad took me up top. But that takes a while and I didn't want you to miss this"

Khari looked up and was in awed at the sunrise.

"Wow"

Simba chuckled, "That's what I said when I was you're age"

"Really"

Simba nodded, "Come"

Khari looked back at the sunrise before running after his brother. The two made it to the the savannah, dead as the elephant grave yard. Simba looked at his side and smiled before picking up speed. Khari caught on and tried to pick up speed. Simba started laughing as he ran off.

"Hey!" The pale tan cub cried before running after the king

Khari ran up to Simba and pounced, which send the brothers rolling. Once they stopped they started laughing.

From the peak sat Nala and Nia sitting with Tama. The three lionesses watching the brothers bond.

"He'll make a great father" smiled Nala

Tama and Nia looked at her with wide eyes. One out of hurt and the other out of shock.

"You love him?"

Nala blushed like a cub before nodding. Tama slowly left as the sisters talked. Tama walked to the back of Pride Rock where she walked into her mother and grandmother.

"Whoa, where's the fire"

Tama just looked down not sure what to say.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Uru asked feeling something's wrong

Tama looked to the sky and sighed, "I'm lost. I'm in love with a lion but my best friend also loves him"

Amelia's eyes widen, "You're in love with a lion, who? Do I know him?"

"Very well"

"Do he love you?" Uru asked

"I don't know. I doubt it"

"Well, you should go and find out"

Tama nodded with smiled before running off.

"Well, we should expect the little patter of paws soon"

Amelia looked at her mother, "Mom!"

Uru smiled, "I'm just saying"

Amelia smiled but it dropped when a thought came to her.

"Mom, what happened to Uncle Khofu?"

Uru's smiled dropped also, "Scar said he killed him. That the Pride Lands wasn't be enough"

Amelia sighed, "I don't know what happened"

"Me too"

-X-

Across the barren land of the shadow lands through some tall green grass to a large cave surrounded by dozen of hyenas. In the cave laid a rusty dark brown fur with a dark red mane. His eyes slowly opened to reveled reddish brown orbs.


	35. Mistakes

**AN: Than you CSIMentalistTLK lover and Kyle the blue macaw for your reviews.**

**KYLE THE BLUE MACAW: I really appreciate that you love my stories. It means a lot and I posted the second chapter of **_**MCKENZIE'S STORY**_**.**

**CSIMENTALIST TLK LOVER: I'm glad you liked that part. I wanted Khari to have reasons to do what he does later on in the story. As for Khofu not being dead, Evil has to come from some place and Zira is his target. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Now, on to the story. Remember to read and review. Thank you!**

Simba sat by the dried up watering hole watching Khari play with Bianca. The new king smiled, as he remembered the times he spent with his grandmother. With a smile Simba got up and began his morning patrol. Simba walked through the muddy ground till he reached the south border. He figured he'll start with the farthest first. As he was marking his territory, the sound paws approaching reached his ears. The king swirled around to come nose to nose with Tama.

"Oh...its you"

"Is that a bad thing?"

Simba shook his head, "No. But I would like to say sorry. For all those times I was being a jerk"

Tama smirked, "So the rumors are true"

Simba chuckled, "It seems so. I had to change soon"

"Right you are"

"So...what brings you out here?"

Tama looked down and sighed, "Listen Simba...this isn't easy to say"

"What Is?"

Tama growled "Shut up and let me finish this!"

Simba smiled before nodding his head. Tama took a deep breath and sighed.

"When you were gone...I realized that you're everything to me. I tried to be mean all the time to past the time..."

Simba chuckled before crashing his muzzle to the beige lioness'. Tama's golden eyes widen but she smiled and kissed back.

-X-

The sun had started to rise over the kingdom. Simba slowly opened his eyes to see he was in the savannah. He went to sit but the force of the something soft was stopping him. The young king looked and gasped. Tama was lying on him, like a mate should.

"Tama! Wake up!"

The beige lioness opened her eyes and smiled, "Morning handsome"

Simba stud and began to pace. Which got Tama worried.

"Tama...what happened last night?"

Tama smiled sweetly, "What do you think happen?"

Simba's eyes widen as his face paled. Tama nuzzled under his chin.

"Tama...I'm sorry. What happened...was a mistake"

Tama's eyes widen hurt filled her features.

"So...you don't love me"

Simba shook his head, "Sorry but not like mate. My heart belongs to Nala. She was my first"

Tama looked down, "Figures why you were so good"

Simba nuzzled his cousin with a light purr before pulling away.

"I'm truly sorry...I hope you find the right one"

With one last nuzzle Simba walked away towards Pride Rock. Thinking of ways to tell Nala he slept with her best friend and prayed that she won't leave him. As for Tama...she watched the king who made her feel she was in heaven walk away. Till he was a speak, then she slumped to the muddy ground and cried her golden eyes and heart out.

-X-

Nala paced at the dried up watering hole. Worried where her king is at. He hadn't return and had sent the pride in a haze.

"Nala"

The creamy lioness looked and saw her golden best friend, that took her virginity.

"Simba!" The creamy lioness cried as she ran and buried her head and the golden lion's red mane. "Where were you? The whole pride was worried about you...and so was me"

Simba sighed, "I'm sorry to have you worried. I'm sorry about everything"

Nala raised her eye brow, "Simba...what's going on?"

Simba lowered his head, "Nala...I slept with Tama last night. That's why I didn't come home...I'm sorry"

Nala was speechless. She wanted to say something but she couldn't.

"Nala, please say something"

"What do you want me to say, Simba! You slept with my best friend"

"But we aren't together, together"

Simba closed his mouth as he realized his mistake.

"Really?"

Tears started to fall from Nala's blue eyes. With a sob the cream lioness ran off. Simba cursed himself before running off after his best friend.

"Nala wait!"


	36. Expecting Surprises

**AN: Yeah, CSIMentalistTLK lover Simba was stupid. As for will Tama get pregnant, only time will tell. Like this chapter. Enjoy!**

Simba ran after Nala till he reached the eastren borders. There Nala laid in the muddy dead ground crying her soul out.

"Nala..."

Nala ignored him and continue to cry. Muddy matting her pretty light fur.

"I'm so sorry...I was stupid and I won't be so stupid again"

Nala stud and whirled around with glare. "You don't understand! Its mating season and do you know what that means!"

Simba shook his head, for being away from lioness he didn't know much about lionesses.

"Simba...Tama could be preagant"

Simba's eyes widen when he realized Tama wasn't the only lioness he slept with.

"Nala...so could you"

Nala looked away as tears fell. "Yeah..well, its nothing"

"Yes. It is something. Nala I love you and I want you to be my mate and queen"

Nala looked at the golden lion and gasped at the love in his eyes.

"Simba...I love you too"

Simba nuzzled the creamy lioness who in return nuzzled back with a purr.

-X-

A few weeks later Tama woke to a sickling feeling. The beige lioness tried to go back to sleep but she couldn't. Plus she wanted to get something to drink but she couldn't get up. The sun had started to rise and Tama's movements had woken up her sister and mother.

"Tama, are you alright?" Amelia asked her green eyes full of concern

"I...don't know"

"What's going on?"

Amelia and Kula looked and saw the king.

"Tama's not feeling well"

"Well, I send Rafiki. He's checking on Nala right now"

"What's wrong with the queen?"

Simba looked at his dull golden aunt and shrugged. "I'm not sure"

Rafiki soon walked in and over to the king.

"How's Nala?"

"The queen is fine"

"What's wrong?"

Rafiki smiled, "The queen is expecting"

Simba's eyes widen as he looked over at the beige lioness that was in the same state his mate was.

"Will that be all?"

Simba nodded while still looking at Tama. "Yes. Rafiki, thank you"

"Simba! What about Tama?"

Simba still haven't took his eyes of the beige lioness.

"Tama..."

Tama had looked at the king with dull golden eyes.

"I promise to be there"

Kula and Amelia's eyes widen. "You don't mean?"

"What's going on?"

The group looked and saw Nala, Sarabi, Uru, Bianca, Akari, Amari, Khari, Chumvi and Nadir.

Simba took a deep breath and said "Tama's preagant and I'm the father"

-X-

Amari sat on a hill top. The grass had started to grow and some prey had came back. Everything's joyful, she's going to be a aunt. Everything peachy clean. A sigh came out of her mouth. Everyone has a happy ending, minus Akari, Tama and Nia. But Kula became mates with Chumvi and Nala and Simba are on the throne as one.

"Amari"

The golden lioness looked and was surprised to see Nadir.

"What do you want?"

The large dark brown lion sat next to the golden princess.

"Wanted to talk or rather ask you something"

Amari looked at the handsome male with curious eyes.

Nadir took a deep breath and nuzzled the golden lioness' cheek.

"I have been thinking and I can't help this pull towards you. So what I'm trying to say...will you be my mate?"

Amari looked at the green eye lion with wide eyes. "I can't believe I'm saying yes"

"What do you mean?"

"That was the wackiest proposele I ever heard! But we will work on the romance"

Nadir smiled "I love you, Amari"

The golden lioness smiled "I love you too"


	37. Sixth Generation

**AN: You were right CSIMentalistTLK lover. But I doubt she'll turn evil, that's Zira's job. Here's chapter 37, enjoy!**

Zira paced in the barren, cracked Outalnds. Snarling to herself as she recounted what that...murdering brute did. _How dare he banish me! Its his fault Mufasa is gone...its his fault Mufasa is dead!_

"My queen"

The dark pale tan lioness looked and saw a young gray lioness with brown eyes.

"Yes, Tempress"

"The girls and I were going hunting. Do you want to go?"

"I'll go, you and everyone stay here"

The gray lioness bowed before watching the older lioness walked away.

-X-

Khofu sat a good size water hole, thinking on how to get the royal family back. When the sound of hooves reached his black rimmed ears. The old brown lion looked and saw a middle age dark pale tan lioness chasing after a small herd of zebra. Khofu smiled thinking of in idea to enact his plan of revenge. With a low evil chuckle, the old lion got up and walked over to the younger lioness.

"Damn it!"

"Hello"

The pale tan lioness looked and snarled as she bared her teeth and claws.

Khofu smiled at the lioness, "Whoa, I just want to help"

"How?"

"I have friends...lots of friends"

"What's in it for you?"

Khofu smiled, "Why, I only need want to help and maybe you could help me with a project I'm working on"

The lioness thought and thought about Simba on the throne and Mufasa..."Maybe...we could help each other"

Khofu smirked but he couldn't shake the feeling he met this lioness before. He knew he seen those red eyes before and that stripe he seen it before.

"Have we met?"

"Not that I know of...why?"

"You looked farmilar...what's your name?"

"Zira and you most likely thinking of my mother, Bianca"

Khofu smiled, "So we meet"

Zira raised an eye brow as Khofu chuckled.

"My dear, Mila. I'm your father"

-X-

Time went on and Nala and Tama were confined in the nursery cave. Their stomachs had swollen and it was any day now. Over the time the two had patched up their friendship and is back to being best of friends. Not to long ago, the two gained another member to their 'Preagant Club'. A few days before Amari got the news that she was expecting. One faithful night, Tama's water broke. Simba paced outside as some of his fiends sat and tried to comfort the king.

"I'm sure they will be fine"

Simba looked at Chumvi who was sitting by Kula. Simba was worried, Tama was still his friend and its his cub being brought into the world.

"My dear, you may go in" said Uru stepping out of the cave

Her brown fur mixed with gray and her bone starting to ache. Simba took a deep breath and walked in. In the back laid Tama with a light beige bundle in her paws.

"Meet our daughter, Genesis"

Simba smiled down at his daughter but soon had a look of concern.

"Is she ok?"

Tama smiled lovingly at her cub before lick her head, messing up the red fur on her head. "Perfectly heathly. Mama said that she most likely is going to have a tuff unlike mine"

Simba looked back at his daughter, who was looking at him with reddish brown eyes.

"She has my eyes"

-X-

Time went on and it was Nala's turned to give birth. Since then Amari had come closer to her due date. Amari sat outside the nursery cave with all the royals, even Khari. Who's not in his teen stage. With a dark brown on his chest and down his neck. Normally the going to be father's friends would sit outside but a royal meeting was being held.

"So, who's going to be the heir?" Akari asked

"Nala's cub will be" started Uru. "My grandfather, the first king made a law. That saids when a king or queen mates with another and a cub is born, that cub is not in tilted heir. Only cubs born to the king or queen is tilted the heir"

Simba gave a sigh of relief as Sarafina walked out.

"You may go in"

Simba walked in and over to Nala who had a light creamy-golden bundle in her paws.

"Kopa or Kiara?"

"Kopa"

Simba looked down at his son and smiled, "You'll make a fine king"

Nala looked from her son to the golden king, "Don't promise something he can't have"

"What...oh" Simba nuzzled his queen, "Kopa gets the throne. There's a law that said only the cubs of the king and queen is tilted heir. But Genesis will be a princess, if that's ok with you"

Nala looked at her son and smiled, "Its ok"

Simba looked at his son who was looking at him with bright green eyes.

"He's so handsome" purred Nala

Simba nuzzled his son and Nala before leaving to prepare for the ceremony.

-X-

One after noon Amari was at the water hole when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. A loud roar escaped her mouth and before she knew it, she was surrounded. The moon shined high in the sky as the stars twinkle and danced around the white circle. Amari had two bundles of joy in her paws. The oldest was a mixture of its parents, making them a dark golden brown. The second was brown like its father.

"They're beautiful" purred Nadir as he nuzzled the cubs' heads

The cubs blinked their eyes open at their father's touch to revealed emerald green orbs.

"What are their names?"

Amari smiled down at her cubs, "The oldest is Jasari and the second is Jelani"

"I love it, its perfect"

Amari smiled lovingly at her cub before a yawn escaped. Nadir nuzzled Amari's head before lying down besides the golden lioness and laid his head on his mates back. Amari smiled warmly before she laid her head on her paws and closed her eyes.


End file.
